Instant Everything
by slushfox
Summary: Strangers, friends, soulmates, more? Is love worth risking a friendship for? Final chapter up now :D
1. American Vintage

I've replaced this chapter, and fixed the mistakes… It took me a while, but finally…

And I still don't really like the start of this, but it changes after a couple of chapters, I think :D

**Chapter one: American Vintage**

Another Monday morning. Just like all of them. Frankie thought as she turned her alarm of. She lay back in her bed and started counting the plastic stars glued to her ceiling. She knew it was a bit childish but she'd always loved them and counted them every Monday morning. Call it a start-of-the-week, let-me-have-a-good-one thing or just an I-cant-be-bothered-to-get-up-just-yet-so-I'm-procrastinating thing; it was just something she always did if she was at home and alone.

After finishing her counting she carefully stuck one of her feet out but quickly drew it back in. "Damn it! It's as cold as always" she muttered to her self. "I should really get that heating-thing fixed". "And then stop talking to myself". "But, hey, where's the fun in that", she laughed and jumped out of bed straight into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

She then made herself a coup of coffee and went back into her bedroom to figure out what to wear for work.

She decided on a pair of jeans, a The Who vintage t-shirt (her favorite) and a pair of converse. She quickly drew her hair back and put it up in a ponytail. 'Rock chic to the bone! Yeah right', she thought and, as always, laughed at her own joke.

Frankie grabbed her keys from the dresser and closed the door behind her as she left for work. As usual she took out her ipod and put on the headphones. This was her favorite moment of the day. A walk alone with only herself and her music.

She walked down the street and started humming along to the music. Like every morning she couldn't care less what people passing her thought about her singing. Life is to short for stuff like that; she thought and broke into a smile as her favorite song started playing. Today is going to be a good day.

About half an hour later Frankie unlocked the door to "Gilby's Guitar-Place" and let herself in. She turned of the alarm and headed for the back of the store where the office and break-room were situated. After putting away her bag she returned to the door and flipped the open/closed sign to open and turned on the remaining lights.

"God I love this place" she said to her self as she walked amongst the guitars running her fingers across her favorites.

---

Frankie had been working at Gilby's for three years and she loved every second of it. She even liked to clean up every now and then, as long as it meant that she could be there longer. She could still remember her first visit as if it had been only yesterday.

One day, on her way home from her previous work, it had started raining and she had run into the store for shelter. The moment she walked through the door she saw a guy sitting at the counter strumming on a guitar. He looked up and asked her if she was there for the position. Without thinking she said yes and a couple of days later the job was hers. She wasn't sure how she got the job, as she didn't really have any qualifications, but she knew that she loved it from the first second and Mike (as the owner was called) told her that he knew from the moment that he laid eyes on her.

From that day on, Frankie spent most of her days at work and she loved every moment of it. She and Mike got on really well and she eventually began to think of him almost like her father. She just looked up to him and had no problem what so ever with trusting him with the smallest details of her love-life. He was very protective of her and always questioned her about the guys she went out on dates with to make sure that they were up to his standards. And if she ever needed anyone to scare a guy off, Frankie knew that Mike would happily help her out, it was after all one of his best talents, at least according to him self.

---

This particular Monday was pretty slow. There were not many customers in the store and Frankie was sat behind the counter reading a music-magazine. She heard the bell above the door ring and lifted her eyes to see who it was. Her eyes landed on two young guys, probably around her age, but it was the first one that really caught her eye. He had brown, curly hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even though he was several feet away from her, she could still see his eyes light up as he laughed at something his friend said.

As they made their way over to the guitars, Frankie followed them with her eyes and wondered if she should go up to them.

After realizing that she actually worked at the place, she quickly got up from her chair and walked over to where the brown-haired guy was standing.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" She said as she stopped beside him, right in front of her favorite guitarthe Fender American Vintage '52 telecaster.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. Eh, what?" He said as he turned to look down at her.

"The guitar, it's easily the most beautiful guitar in his place."

"Yeah, it is." He said looking back at the guitar.

"Did you know this is considered as one of the best…"

"Guitars for accompaniment in the world." He filled in and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know that. I've got one so I can actually vouch for it."

_Ah, he knows his guitars, always a good sign. _

**Wow, a girl who knows her guitars, but wait, she works in a guitar-store. Duh, I would be weird if she didn't. Ok, talking a but much to yourself here, is we? **

"Ok, so I guess you won't be buying this one then," she said with a smile.

"No, not really." He laughed a bit.

"Well, if you need any help or anything I'll be over right over there, just give me a shout."

"Sure thing."

She smiled and turned around as she walked back to the chair behind the counter. She could feel his eyes on her back as she walked and smiled to herself.

**Hm, there's something about that girl. I just can't help looking at her. Ok, snap out of it before she catches you staring at her. Back to reality. Now, where did Tom go to?**

Frankie watched the guy and his friend walk around among the guitars for another minute or two and then got back to her magazine.

---

Later that night as she was about to lock and go home up she heard someone calling her name.

'Frankie!'

She turned around and noticed her best friend Emma walking towards her, hands filled with shopping bags.

'Hey, what are you doing here? I thought we were hanging out tomorrow night'. She asked surprised.

'I know that, but I just got the worst carving for clubbing and I've got all these new, fabulous clothes here and, well, you know me, I couldn't resist. And I know that it's a Monday night but, please, pretty please, won't you come with me.'

'Hm', Frankie said with a thoughtful look on her face, 'I was planning on a quiet night in…'

She paused as she looked at her friend's hopeful face.

'But, like you said it, who can resist a night out clubbing!' She added with a smirk.

'Oh, you had me all worried there for a while. Come on now, let's go, its going to take me ages getting ready.'

'It always does!' They both laughed and chatted happily all the way back to Frankie's apartment.


	2. Dreaming of you

Chapter two: Dreaming of you

I have re-written this chapter so many times now, and I'm still not happy with it. But I'm posting anyway because the more I re-do it the worse it gets.

I didn't really know where to end this chapter, so the next one will probably be quite similar, but I'm going somewhere with all this so it's kind of necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mcfly, only the characters created by me.

This chapter is dedicated to xHeavilyxBrokenx for being my very first reviewer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, what are you wearing tonight then' Emma said as she took a pause from rummaging through Frankie's closet.

'I can't decide, are we going casual, semi-dress-up or you know super-dress-up?'

'Eh, semi-dress-up, after all, it is only Monday'.

'Ok, then I guess I still don't have a clue' Frankie said and took a seat on the bed. 'I just can't decide'.

'Here, put this on' Emma said and threw something black at her.

'Fine, but it better be good-looking'.

Emma popped back out from the closet and added 'Duh' with a smirk.

They finished getting ready and then called a taxi to take them to the club they'd decided on. It was still pretty early so the line outside consisted of only a few people and within a couple of minutes they were let inside.

'You look really great tonight' Frankie said to Emma as they made their way towards an empty table.

'Ah, thanks hun, but, then again I always do so nothing new there.'

'Ha-ha, pretty confident tonight aren't we?! 'I guess I'll give you that much, and we do look pretty good tonight', she added hinting towards her own black dress. 'So, what are we having, beer or girly-drinks'?

'Anything pink and I'm happy'.

'Pink it is then! Back in a flash'.

---

'Come on Doug, don't tell me you don't want to go out tonight', Danny said with a pleading look on his face.

'Dude, its Monday, how much fun can you have on a Monday?'

'Cheap beer, pumping music and beautiful girls, now don't tell me that doesn't excite you'.

Dougie sighed, 'Not fair, you know that I can't resist when you put it like that'. 'Fine, I'll go, are the others coming as well'?

'I think so'. Danny then raised his fist and let out a loud 'Yes'. Oh, this is going to be so great, we haven't been out in weeks'.

Dougie rolled his eyes at his friends' obvious excitement and walked over to the door to leave for his own apartment. 'So, another night out with the boys then I suppose?'

'Maybe, but, you never know what might happen though', he heard Danny shout through his now closed bedroom door. 'Tonight just might prove itself to be something special'.

---

'Em, we' we had four girly-drinks now, let go dance, please!'

'Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming.

Frankie grabbed Emma's hand and they started making their way towards the dance floor when a familiar beat started playing.

_What's up with my heart when it skips a beat? (Skips a beat)_

_Can't feel no pavement right under my feet (under my feet)_

'No way!' Emma screamed.

'Yes way!' They ran into the centre of the almost empty dance floor and started moving along with the music. "This must be one of the best nights ever", Frankie thought as she felt the beat of the music pumping through her body.

_Up in my lonely room_

_When I'm dreaming of you_

_Oh what can I do?_

_I still need you, but_

_I don't want you now_

She moved her hips along the music and she could feel every muscle in her body loosen up as she got more and more into the song. Emma was dancing next to her and was already very close to a guy she'd just met. Frankie just laughed at her friend and her catch of the night and got back to dancing. She could feel a couple a people looking at her, but she didn't care, she was in her own world right now, a world were no one else mattered.

She couldn't help but smile, she loved to dance and she never felt more alive than when dancing.

Frankie looked over her shoulder and her eyes landed on Emma with her lips practically glued to her dancing-partner. She let out a small laugh, but she wasn't too surprised, this always happened when they were out clubbing. Emma found herself someone to have some fun with and Frankie danced by herself for the rest of the night, not that she cared that much though, they were both having fun and that was their whole intention with this night.

As a new song started playing she noticed that the dance floor had gotten a bit more packed and with all those bodies so close to each other the heat was starting to get to her. She decided to go outside and get some air as she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her hips.

---

'Wow, check out those girls' Dougie said with his eyes fixed on the two girls dancing alone in the centre. 'Really hot and they're dancing on their own, bold.'

'Hey, don't let anyone catch you staring like that, your tongue is practically hanging out of your mouth', Harry said while elbowing Dougie in the side.

'Ouch, What, I'm just admiring their dance moves.' he murmured still not taking his eyes of the girls.

Danny and Harry rolled their eyes at him and looked up as Tom got back with their drinks.

'Thanks dude', Harry said while taking a sip of his beer. 'Next round is on me.'

Danny turned his head towards the dance floor now, and followed Dougie's gaze. His eyes landed on a brown-haired girl dancing to herself in the centre of the dance floor. It was obvious that she was a good dancer, she was moving along with every beat and he could hardly take his eyes of her. Her dress fell gently around her legs as she moved and he started wishing that he could dance with her, but as he got up from the table he noticed this guy putting his hands on her hips and start grinding up against her.

He grimaced a bit at the sight and turned his head back to the table. 'Hey Tom, I'm going to go to the toilet, watch my beer will you?'

'Sure thing mate'.

---

'Ah, look at the line, we're going to be here all night' Emma said with a pout.

'It's not that bad, and besides, you might need this time to catch up on your oxygen-flow, having had it cut off for the last half an hour or so.'

Emma looked a bit shocked at first but then she noticed the grin on Frankie's face and cracked up as well. 'He isn't even that god of a kisser', she managed to say in-between laughs. 'I kind of feel like I'm drowning!'

They laughed and then Frankie noticed this guy standing behind them. 'Em, do you want to do the…you know?'

'Huh? Oh', she added when she noticed the guy as swell. 'Always! You go first, I'll catch up.'

'So do you think that my boobs look big in this dress?' Frankie said with an innocent voice and then proceeded to look down her cleavage.

'Hm, I don't know, let me see'. Emma considered and moved closer. 'That seem in the middle definitely accentuates them, it makes them look all, you know, come-and-get-me-ish.'

Frankie smiled as she noticed the guy behind them moving closer by the second. 'Oh, I don't know, maybe it covers a bit much.'

'No, I'd definitely want to touch them when they look like that'.

The guy standing next to them now had an amazed look on his face and his eyes were the size of table-plates. As the queue to the guy-toilet disappeared he quickly walked through the door leaving them alone. Frankie made sure that the door was closed before opening her mouth. 'Did you see his reaction?! It was easily one of the best ones yet.'

'I know', Emma nodded. 'I feel so proud; we only get better and better'.

'Totally awesome!'

-'So, do you do that to all guys or just the lucky ones?'

Frankie turned around and noticed another guy standing next to them. Surprised she met his eyes and saw them sparkle a bit, he was clearly enjoying this.

- So, you saw right through that I suppose…

- Kind of, but it wasn't any less entertaining because of it.

She let out a little laugh and then realized that it was her turn to use the toilet. 'Well, um, I'd better go, I'm holding up the line, but I guess I'll see you around or something.

They guy smiled warmly and added, 'I hope so' before entering the other toilet.

Frankie walked into the toilet and found Emma waiting for her.

'So, what did he say?'

'He just laughed; I guess he found it funny'.

'Hm, he wasn't to bad looking either'

'Was he? I didn't even notice' Frankie said and then quickly bent her head to hide her blushing cheeks.

'Yeah right, you forget that I can read you like a book'. 'You totally think that he's hot'.

'Fine, he's hot, so what? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.'

'Don't say that, you never know what fate has in store for you'.

'Ok, miss fortune-teller, what ever you say. Lets just get back out there, I feel like dancing again'.

'You don't have to tell me twice, I would just like to have the right to say "I told you so" if and when you meet him again'.

'I'll give you that right, but you will never get to use it since I won't see him again. So, now, let's get back to shaking our wild things!' Frankie said with a smile as she pushed her friend out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor again. She started moving to the music once more, but she could only think of one thing, that guy and where she'd seen him before.


	3. Random meetings under darkening skies

Chapter three: Random meetings under darkening skies

Wow, chapter three, I'm amazed I've made it this far. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it, so hope you like it. And the locations in this one might be a bit weird, but I don't know London too well, so I'm basically just picking random names.

A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! It makes me so happy, and when I'm happy I write. So, it's all good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour or so of dancing Frankie found herself standing at the bar waiting for her drink. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a familiar face next to her.

'You again', she said with a smile.

'Me again…and you again, eh, that came out a bit weird but you get what I'm trying to say don't you?' he said while taking a sip from his drink.

'No problem, I get it'.

The guy flashed her a wide smile and then added: 'you look really familiar, have I met you before, I mean other than an hour ago?'

'Hm, you look familiar too' Frankie said as she pondered the fact for a second. 'Wait, weren't you at Gilby's earlier today?'

She watched his face light up as he recognized her as well. 'Yeah, now I remember, you're the fender-loving-guitar-shop-girl'. 'It's a pleasure to meet you again'.

'Same here and I'm surprised that you remembered my name too', Frankie said with a smirk. 'Most people don't, because of the length and all'.

'Well, how could I forget a name like that', he laughs and then adds, 'you could always shorten it a but, you know, to something more catchy'.

'Yeah? Like what?' Frankie wondered what he was going to say next, he obviously had a sense of humor and she found herself enjoying this conversation more and more by the second.

'Hm, it could be like FLAGS or something'. 'No, wait, that's not right' he said with a confused look on his face. 'FLG…Oh god, I'm so confusing myself here'.

Frankie smiled at him before answering. 'I must admit that I am a bit confused too, but Flags isn't too bad, I think that I prefer my own name though. If I must choose that is'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew what she was hinting at but he wasn't going to fall that easy.

'Oh, so you mean that Flags isn't your real name then, and I who went through all this trouble to remember it'.

'It's only my middle name' she laughed as she reached out her hand. Frankie "Flags" Gordon, it's nice to meet you'.

He shook her hand and replied: 'I'm Danny, Danny Jones, and it's nice to meet you too'.

'What only Danny, how unoriginal' she said and let out a small laugh.

Danny laughed too and then added: 'Well, maybe I'm not the kind of guy who gives out his middle name before knowing the person in question that he's going to give it to'.

He looked her in the eyes as he waited for her reply. He knew what he was hoping for her to say, but he wasn't one to get his hopes up and then get disappointed.

'I guess I'll just have to get to know you better then' she said with a smile. "Yes" he thought and then noticed that she was on her way to walk back to her table.

'Wait, would you like a drink?' Danny watched her turn around and look him over before answering.

'No thanks, I'm fine but I'll take your pineapple' she said and grabbed it from his drink.

'You know, I usually don't take peoples pineapples that I don't know'.

'I guess you're just going to have to get to know me better then' he laughed and flashed her another huge smile. Frankie smiled back and he could see a flirtatious look in her eye, before she turned around again and walked back to her table.

Danny stood there smiling as she walked away replaying every word of their conversation in his head. 'Damn!' he said to himself as he made his way back to the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Frankie got back to their table she found Emma, once again, practically glued to yet another guy. She smiled at the sight and then moved closer with the intention to break them apart.

'Hey Emma!' Emma's face turned and Frankie could see her struggling to entangle her arms from his. 'No need to get up, I just came to tell you that I'm going to head home now'.

'Ok, do you want me to come with you?'

'No, I'm fine, you just stay here and enjoy yourself a bit more.'

Emma smirked at her and then shrugged her shoulders and got back to her previous actions with said guy.

Frankie walked through the club and stopped when she noticed the long line to the wardrobe. "That's just my luck, Hm, what to do, what to do?" As she was thinking about joining the line or not a cold breeze reached her face and she sighed with relief. The heat that had been bothering her before was now on its way to becoming overwhelming and she was in desperate need for fresh air. Frankie pushed past a couple of drunken people and made her way towards the door. When she reached it one of the bouncers held it open for her and allowed her to step out into the refreshing night. Despite the late hour it wasn't too cold, just a bit chilly and she walked along the club until she reached the street corner. There she noticed a figure leaning against the brick wall. She walked closer and smiled a little when she realized who it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'We just keep bumping into each other don't we?'

Danny shifted his gaze form the darkening sky and onto Frankie instead. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her walking up to him. He blinked before answering her with a smile.

'It seems like it' 'Not that I mind though'.

'I don't mind either' she said returning his smile. He looked into her eyes and he could tell that she actually meant it. It had been a long time since he met someone he could read like that, and who he actually wanted to read.

They say that your eyes are a mirror for your soul, and right there and then, he had never believed it more. Just by looking into her blue eyes he could see traces of thousands of different feelings; a hint of sadness covered by the happiness that filled them today. A small sparkle every time she smiled and the way they lit up when she talked about something she cared about. Her eyes reflected her mood in a way he had never seen before, and he liked the fact that she allowed him to see it. She seemed so real, a what you see is what you get type of girl, and the more he saw the more we wanted.

'So, what are you doing out here, all alone?'

'I was on my way to get my coat but the line was too long so I decided to get some air before trying again.' 'What about you, other than admiring the sky that is.'

'Everything inside was getting to me a bit so I just needed a break from it all, you know, a couple of minutes with my own thoughts'. He smiled and then shook his head slightly as he said it, realizing how personal it must have sounded to her. He almost regretted saying that much, but then noticed a recognizing look on her face and felt at ease once again. She actually understood what he was trying to say, without him having to explain it further.

'I know the feeling' she said with a thoughtful look on her face. Danny couldn't help feeling like he wanted to know more about her and her thoughts. Her words intrigued him and he wanted to know whether she was as much like him as he thought and what really went on behind her blue eyes.

'I suppose I should get back in and get my coat now, or else I'll never get a taxi tonight.'

'Which way are you heading? We could always share a taxi if you wanted too.'

'I live in Kensington, just by Holland Park.'

'Really, on the left or right?'

'Towards Addison, why?'

'I live in Kensington too, but on the other side.'

'Wow, small world. Then I suppose sharing a taxi sounds like a pretty good idea.' Danny smiled as he heard her answer and followed her inside to get his own coat as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it was a bit short, but I'm not finished with the rest of the chapter yet so I decided to split them into two. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, if I can write undisturbed that is.


	4. Practice safe sex

I'm sorry for not updating on Thursday like I said, but this chapter took a long time to write. It was getting a bit slow and long so I've made a small jump in this one to speed things up a bit.

This chapter is also longer than the previous ones because of three reasons. 1: ice-hockey instead of Gilmore girls and Grey's anatomy, boring and annoying. 2: I can't make it shorter than this, stupid reason…and 3: I'm going to England this weekend and I wont have time to update for a couple of days.

So, with all that said, thank you to the people who reviewed, it makes me so happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Practice safe sex

'Taxi!' Danny yelled and a taxi pulled up next to where they were standing. He leaned in and opened the door for Frankie.

'Ladies first' he said and motioned for her to get inside.

'Why thank you kind sir' Frankie said and climbed inside the taxi. Danny got in as well and told the driver where to take them. After a couple of minutes of silence they both started speaking at the same time.

'What do..'

'How did…'

They both laughed and all of a sudden the small tension that had been between them before vanished. They talked about everything, but mostly about music and it was not long before they realized that the shared a lot of favorite music.

'No way!?, you really like Brett Dennen? Frankie said with a surprised look on her face.

'Yeah, sure, you to?'

'Yes, I thought I was the only one, haha, this is so cool, and a bit weird'.

'Maybe a bit, but mostly cool. Have you heard his latest CD?'

'No, I didn't even know it was out yet.'

'I've got this advanced copy, it's really good, and I know that you'll love it.

'I'm sure I will' she said with a smile. 'When I can get hold of it that is.' she looked out the window after saying that and noticed that they were almost in Kensington.

'If you want to', Danny began saying almost nervously, 'you could always come up for a cup of coffee and I could play it for you. If you wanted to that is'.

Frankie looked into his eyes and saw a small, hopeful sparkle in them, gently blending in with all the blue. She realized that he wanted her to say yes, and it didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize that she wanted the same thing.

'That sounds really great, if you don't mind me coming up?'

'No, not at all, I'm not really tired yet so it would be nice to have some company' he added excitedly.

'Ok, then I'd love to come up for a cup of coffee'.

'Oh, this is me' Danny said and they got out of the taxi. He paid the driver and then walked up to the nearest doorwayThey took the lift up to the fourth floor and then he stopped in front of door number 83.

---

'So, this is your place' Frankie asked while curiously looking around the open space in front of her.

'Yep' Danny said while taking off his coat, 'This is my own little hideaway from the rest of the world'. He smirked a bit and then offered to take her coat too. She smiled at him and noticed how he seemed to feel a lot more comfortable in his own surroundings, not too surprising though, it was his home after all.

'Ready for the grand tour?'

'Absolutely!'

'This is my kitchen/living-room-room' Danny said and pointed it out from the doorway where they were standing.

'Wow, this place is really clean, neat-freak are we?' she said with a huge smile.

'I suppose you could say that' Danny answered while looking down at his own feet.

'You so have a cleaner, don't you?'

'Totally, this place wouldn't be livable if I didn't'.

Frankie laughed at his answer and continued to walk around the room looking at all his stuff. The first thing she noticed were three guitars leaning towards the back wall.

'So, you weren't lying when you said that you actually had one of these' she said while pointing to the Fender '52.

'Nope, it's my favorite guitar, and the fact that it is a Bruce Springsteen replica doesn't make it any less valuable'.

'You're right' she said and ran her fingers across the plain wood, 'the maple-wood in this one is really one of a kind, its beautiful'.

'I know I got really lucky when I bought it' Danny said with an almost dreamy look to his face. He snapped out of it after a couple of seconds and returned to Frankie and their conversation.

'How about that cup pf coffee I promised you?'

'I'd love some, thank you'.

'Right this way then, you just take a seat' he said pointing to the sofa, 'and I'll go get us the coffee'.

Frankie took a seat on a huge, black leather sofa that centered the living-room. In front of her she had a small coffee table and on top of that were a couple of guitar-magazines. She wondered if he'd decorated this place himself or not, it was very nice and homely and it reminded her a bit of her own apartment. She felt herself relax a bit as she got used to the dimmed light that a lamp in the ceiling spread and felt glad that she'd agreed on coming up here.

A couple of minutes later Danny returned with two cups of smoking hot coffee in his hands.

'Thank you' Frankie said as she took the hot cup, 'This smells wonderful' she added, hinting towards the coffee.

'It's my own special blend' he smiled at her 'I hope you like it.'

'I'm sure I will' she smiled back and watched him reach for a remote control. She realized that she must have looked a bit puzzled because the next thing he said was:

'I was just going to put some music on, before I forget it'.

'Oh, right, I'd already forgotten about that part, awesome memory you now'.

'Don't I know it' he said with a huge smile, 'I'm horrible at remembering things, I know it's a cliché but I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't screwed on'.

Frankie laughed at him saying that and took a sip of her coffee.

'So, Mr. Danny Jones, tell me a bit about yourself'.

'Don't I get to ask that first, we are at my place after all?' Danny said cocking an eyebrow.

'Fine, what do you want to know about me then?' Frankie said following his lead.

'Hm, lets start of with a common one, where are you from?'

'I was born and raised in Brighton, but moved here, to London, about 5 years ago.'

'Any particular reason?'

'Well…' Frankie started off a bit hesitantly.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I have a tendency to ask questions that people don't want to talk about'.

'No its ok, I just, well, I haven't told that many people about why I moved here, but for some strange reason I feel like I can tell you'.

'Wow, Thanks, and you can tell me anything'.

'When I was about 15 my mum died in a car-accident, and, well, when she died that left only my dad and me and that's when things got a bit complicated. You see, me and my dad have never been that close, it was always mum that kept us together, and with her gone we just drifted apart.'

Frankie lifted her eyes from her cup and looked up at Danny's face. She could see that he was listening intently and with a small look he motioned for her to continue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny watched her carefully as she looked into his eyes and he could see that this wasn't easy for her to talk about.

'We started fighting more and more and the last couple of months, not a single day went by without the two of us screaming at each other. I missed my mum a lot but I was never given the time to grieve her, my dad seemed like he just wanted to forget her and refused to even talk about her. A couple of months after her funeral he snapped for some reason and hit me over the face for, I suppose, saying something that I shouldn't have. I remember it like yesterday, the look in his eyes when he realized what he had done, and without a word he left. He walked out the door, and I knew he wasn't going to come back for me.'

Danny looked into her eyes as she said that and now he could understand where that hint of sadness in her eyes had come from. It broke his heart to hear her story, but at the same time he felt privileged that she told him about her past. Like she had said before, that she felt like she could tell him, he felt the same way, it was like they had this instant connection between them. Like he could tell her everything and she would understand him. She took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

'I waited around the house for a couple of days, not knowing what to do, when one my mum's sisters came over and realized what had happened. I went to live with her for a while, but I couldn't cope with everything that had happened and had a huge breakdown where I just cried for days. That's when she got the idea to send me away for a while. Her husband had an apartment here in London and after transferring schools I moved here on my own. They came up every weekend for two years to check up on me and paid all the bills for me and made sure that I managed ok. It was a hard couple of years, but it's done me a lot of good. I was forced to grow up pretty fast, but being on my own like that, gave me the time that I needed to process my mums death and everything that had followed it. I think that I cried my self to sleep for the first year or so, but then I reached a point where I just stopped crying. I still missed my mum like crazy, but me crying wasn't going to bring her back, I knew that she would have wanted me to get on with my life. And even if I got on with it on my own, I've always felt that she's looking out for me.'

She looked up from where her eyes had been during the conversation and looked him straight in the eyes.

'You know' she said after a looking into his eyes for a couple of seconds, 'I have never told anyone about this before, but for some reason I felt that you might understand.'

'I do understand, to some extent, and I feel very honored that you told me all this. I know this probably won't do you any good, but I'm really sorry for what you've been through.'

'Normally it wouldn't mean much too me, but coming from you, I can actually tell that you mean it, so thank you'.

'Your welcome' Danny gave her a small smile and was happy when she returned it. He was really impressed with her ability to open up to him like this and he felt happier by the minute that he had met her and gotten to know her. Even if they never met again after tonight, he would always treasure this night, but he seriously doubted that they'd never meet again. He couldn't really explain it, but the connection between them got stronger and more real the more they spoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie felt strangely relieved having said all that to Danny. She was surprised that she'd done it, she never talked about her past, at least not that open and sincere. It was weird, but she really felt that she could tell him everything and he would understand.

After he excused himself to go to the bathroom Frankie decided to have a look around the rest of the apartment. She walked along a small corridor next to the kitchen and after a few feet she found herself in, what must be the master bedroom.

It was a large room and in the centre was a huge bed. There wasn't much furniture in the room besides the bed, only a comfy chair and a stereo. The walls were painted in white and three of them had paintings hanging on them, all black and white photographs. It seemed to reflect Danny with almost every detail and she could tell that he probably loved this room as much as she did.

She walked over to the bed and found a small, stuffed monkey sitting on one of the pillows. She smiled at the sight and picked him up. It was obvious that it was pretty old and worn out, but she guessed that it had been with Danny for a long time.

'I see you've met Dillon' She heard Danny say and jumped about a feet at the same moment.

'God you scared me' she said with a hand over her heart.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' he said while walking up to her and taking the monkey from her hands and holding it up in front of her, 'This is Dillon, my best mate'.

'Well, it's nice to meet you Dillon' Frankie said playing along. 'I've actually got a stuffed best friend too; and if you're lucky maybe I'll introduce you two someday.'

'Oh, we cant wait for that day then' Danny said with a smile before putting Dillon back on the bed and then sitting down next to him.

'Have a seat, we can continue our conversation in here, cant we?'

'Sure' Frankie said and climbed into bed sitting herself down next to Danny and propping up a couple of pillows behind her back.

'Wow, this bed is really comfortable'

'I know, its one of my favorite places in the entire world, I never sleep as good as I do in this bed'.

'I can imagine', She agreed, 'But now it's your turn, I've told you my story, not you tell me yours'.

'Ok, but there's not that much to tell, I grew up in Bolton and lived there with my family until I joined the band. By the way, while were on that subject, ehm, this might seem like a weird question, but do you know who I am?'

Frankie eyed him closely and she could tell that asking that question made him nervous. She gave him a small smile before answering it.

'If you're talking about the whole Mcfly-thing, then yes, I know who you are.'

'Oh, ok, it's just that you've been acting so normal around me, and most girls don't, I just assumed that you didn't know or something like that'.

'No, I kind of realized at the club when I saw some people talking about you, but I figured that you wouldn't want me to make a big deal about it.'

'Ok.'

'And I don't want you to think that I'm only here because of who you are'.

'I'd never think that about you' he said with an honest voice. 'I like the fact that, so far, you've treated me just like any other person'.

'Don't take this the wrong way, but right here and now, I don't feel like I'm here with Mcfly-Danny-Jones, I'm just here with Danny Jones. I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say here but…'

'Its ok, I understand where you're going and I'm glad that you feel like that'.

'Ok, that's great' Frankie smiled at him and rested her head on the pillows behind her. She felt a wave of tiredness come over her and when looking at the alarm on his nightstand she realized it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning, no wonder she was so tired.

She looked over at Danny and caught him right in the middle of a big yawn. She followed his lead and yawned too and before she knew it she was sound asleep against the comfortable pillows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny smiled at Frankie when she yawned too and realized how tired he was. He looked at her as she lay back on the pillows and a couple of seconds later she was asleep. He watched her for a while and then he fell asleep as well.

He woke up a few hours later and found himself facing a still sleeping Frankie. They were laying only inches apart and as he got used to the morning light she opened her eyes and looked into his. Despite the close distance neither of them moved and it didn't bother him at all, being this close to her only made him feel happy.

'Good morning' he said while stretching the sleep out of his body.

'Good morning to you too' she said with a small yawn.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Awesome and you?'

'Great, but like I said, I always sleep great in this bed'.

'I can see why now' she said before looking down at her clothes. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep with my clothes on' she said with a guilty tone in her voice.

'Don't worry about it, you weren't the one' he smirked before his stomach made a growling sound. 'I'm starving; do you wanna go and get some breakfast?'

'Haven't you got anything at home? I can't be bothered to go anywhere'.

'I think I have some stuff at home, but I suck at cooking.'

'Oh, that's no problem; I'll do it she said exited. Please, please let me do it, I love to cook, especially in someone else's kitchen.

'Well, if you really want to' Danny managed to say in-between two huge yawns.

'You look really tired' she added sounding a bit concerned. 'Why don't you go back to sleep, and then when you wake up I'll have breakfast ready for you'.

'Are you sure? I can keep you company or something like it'.

'Absolutely sure' Frankie said and jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Danny shook his head at her and a few seconds later he was back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie walked into the bathroom first and washed the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed a t-shirt from her bag and pulled it on over her now pretty wrinkled dress. It was one of her best ideas, always have a t-shirt in your bag, just in case you don't wake up in you own house.

She laughed at herself when she realized which t-shirt she'd chosen and then walked over to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. For a guy living alone without cooking-abilities he sure had a lot of stuff at home. But then she remembered the cleaner, and figured that maybe he had someone to restock his supplies as well.

About an hour and half later Frankie put the finishing touches on the breakfast when she heard the door open. Danny walked into the kitchen, now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, looking a lot more rested than earlier.

'Wow, how did you do this?' he said pointing at all the food lying before him.

'I told you I love to cook' Frankie said and shrugged her shoulders. 'Could you hand me jug? I couldn't find one anywhere'.

'Sure, I think there is one down here' Danny said and bent over by one of the cupboards to find it for her.

As he did that Frankie heard the front door opening, she turned around and noticed a blond guy walking into the kitchen.

'Hey, Danny, have you got any break…'He started off before noticing Frankie standing by the counter. 'Oh, hello hot girl, oh nice shirt' he added pointing to the words "practice safe sex" that was sprawled across her shirt.

'Hello hot boy' Frankie added quickly making him a bit surprised.

Then he suddenly noticed all the food and made a growling sound while touching his stomach. Just that moment Danny popped his head out from beneath the counter with a jug in his right hand.

'Hey Dan, since when do you know how to cook?'

'I don't, its all Frankie'.

'Who's Frankie?' he said with a questioning look to his face.

'I am'.

'Oh, right. Cool name. I'm Dougie by the way' he said with a longing look towards the food.

'Nice to meet you, would you like to join us for breakfast? You look pretty hungry'.

'Hell yes' Dougie said and took a seat by the counter waiting for the ok-sign to start eating.

A minute later another guy walked in. he looked at Dougie and then at Danny and then finally noticed Frankie standing next to the fridge. He walked over to Danny and elbowed him a bit in the side.

'Isn't that the boob-girl from last night?' he said almost whispering but with a wowed look on his face.

'Oh, right' Frankie started when she realized who it was. 'I didn't realize that it was you, the whole boob-thing is just something me and my friend do sometimes to see how guys react'.

'I see, well it makes us react, I can tell you that much' he added with a huge smile on his face.

'I'm Harry by the way, nice to meet you'.

'I'm Frankie; it's nice to meet you too'.

'Wow, all of this looks amazing' Harry said with a hungry look at the breakfast in front of him.

'Want to join us? There's plenty. I suppose I got a bit carried away with cooking all this?' Frankie said before taking a seat next to Dougie.

'Always!'

The four of them dig in on the food and keep talking about everything and nothing. Frankie is having a really good time, and looks over at Danny flashing him a smile which he happily returns.

'Where's Tom this morning? I figured he'd be coming over with you guys' Danny asked while helping himself to another pancake.

'I think he's over at his girlfriends' house, at least he was on his way there when I last spoke with him last night' Dougie said but it was barely hearable due to the masses of food in his mouth.

'Doug!' Harry said while smacking him in the back of the head. 'Don't speak with food in your mouth, it's not very polite, especially not when we have company'.

'Oh sorry' Dougie continued still chewing. 'I just can't help it, everything is so good, and if I take a break for speaking I might miss out on something.'

Everybody laughed at his comment and Frankie added: 'I'm glad you like it'.

After finishing breakfast Harry and Dougie went back to their apartments and after helping Danny with the dishes Frankie realizes that she should do the same.

'I suppose I should get going, I feel like changing out of these clothes'.

'Ok, but just give me your number first' Danny said and handed her a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote it down and handed it back to him.

'I'll call you, I promise' Danny said while taking her coat down for her.

'I'll answer, I promise' Frankie answered with a smile and then stepped out the door.

'I had a really great time tonight or this morning, or whatever it is' she said tuning around to face him as he leaned on the doorway.

'Yeah, we should do it again sometime'.

'Absolutely, I'll see you around'.

'Absolutely'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny watched her get into the elevator and smiled to himself as he thought about all the events of the night. It had been a really special night, just like he had predicted and he couldn't believe he had been so lucky too meet someone as interesting as Frankie. He walked back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. He though he would give it a couple of hours before calling her, but he was already looking forward to hearing her voice again.


	5. Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am having a serious block and I can't get anything written.

Hopefully I will have the next chapter ready in a couple of days, I just need to figure out how to get from one place to another.

Writers block is such a pain in the ass!


	6. You should know by now

Wow, chapter five, it took some time, but finally…

It's getting a bit long so I'm jumping a bit…Boing, boing, boing and I'm done.

---

Chapter five: You should know by now

It was Thursday night and Frankie had just gotten home from work. She walked into her living room and threw herself on the couch while sipping an ice-cold coke. As the clock turned 9 her telephone started vibrating, just as she'd known it would. She smiled to herself while thinking about how predictable Danny had become over the last couple of months. But then again, she was probably the same; they took turns in calling when they didn't have time to see each other and tonight was his turn.

She picked up the phone and the smile on her face grew wider as she answered.

'Hey Dannyboy!'

'Hello Miss Frankie, what's up with you this lovely day?'

'Oh, nothing much, just got home so now I'm relaxing a bit. How about you? Busy day?'

'Yeah, pretty much, but it was all fun though. We did some interviews for TV which was hilarious' he said before laughing to himself.

'Really, do tell'

'Well, the couch we sat on kind of broke down when we were wrestling and Harry fell on top of Dougie who was already on top of Tom, and I just couldn't help myself'.

'Danny, you threw yourself at them didn't you?'

'Yep, with all my glory' he added with a loud chuckle. 'The host just sat there laughing at the muffled sounds that Tom was producing'.

'Sounds like you had fun then'.

'Yep, so are you doing anything tonight?'

'Ehm, no, but when I come to think of it, I've got a surprise for you'.

'Really, I love surprises. What is it?'

'I can't tell you that would ruin everything. You'll just have to get your ass over here and find out in person.'

'Great, I'll be over in a couple of minutes' Danny said excitedly.

'Great, see you then' Frankie said casually smiling to herself.

'Bye'

'Bye'

Frankie put the phone down and started counting out loud, 'in 5, 4, 3, 2 and…'

Her phone started buzzing at the count of one and she answered it again.

'Hello'

'Haha, very funny' Danny said with a voice filled with mock annoyance.

'I sure thought so' she said with a small laugh.

'Fine, where am I going again?'

'Down your street, first left and the round the big park, after that it's the first right and then number 14. Got it?'

'Ok, that shouldn't be too hard' Danny said sounding a bit nervous. 'I can't believe I haven't seen your apartment yet'.

'Me neither, but you will soon. Now get over here.'

'Yes Mam, I'll be right there, Bye, again.'

'Bye'.

Frankie got up from the couch and walked into her slightly messy bedroom. She picked up a few things from the floor and then decided to change into a comfier shirt. She chose one of her favorite tops, a navy blue with a Flintstone print on the front and drew her hair back in a messy ponytail.

A couple of minutes later she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. As she made her way towards the door she felt a bit nervous. Danny had never seen her apartment before and she wasn't sure if he'd like it. They had gotten really close over the last couple of months, but since he always worked, most of their conversations took place over the phone, and she'd never gotten around to asking him to come over.

With one last deep breath she opened the door and found a smiling Danny leaning on the doorpost.

'Well hello there, you made it'. She said and stepped aside to let him in.

'I sure did, and I didn't even get lost' he said with a smirk. He then walked up to her and gave her a warm hug which Frankie happily returned. It was really nice to actually be able to see him and talk to him at the same time.

'Don't just stand there, come on in' she said and made a gesture towards the rest of the apartment.

Danny took his jacket off and followed her into the living room.

'Wow, I've wanted to see this place for a long time now, I can't believe I'm actually here' he said as he looked at everything around him. 'Your place is really cool, it reflects you.'

'Thanks, I have no idea why I haven't had you over before but come with me now and I'll show you the rest'.

Frankie showed him around in the living room and then the kitchen. When they got to the bedroom, she hesitated a bit at first but quickly shrugged it off; she wanted him to see the room that she loved with all her heart and soul.

Danny's pov.

Danny followed Frankie around as she showed him everything. He loved the apartment so far, it was exactly what he had imagined Frankie living in and it truly matched her personality. When they got to the bedroom he thought that he noticed her hesitate a bit, but he thought nothing more of it.

She opened the door and let him inside. The first thing he noticed was the bed, it was huge, almost as big as his own, and he could tell why she'd liked his bed, they were almost exactly the same. He let out a small laugh and continued to look around the room.

'Do you find my bedroom amusing, Mr. Jones?' He heard Frankie say.

'No, I was just laughing at you bed, I can see why you liked mine so much' he answered with a huge grin.

'Well then, I suppose we're both big suckers for big beds' she laughed and took a seat on the bed.

Danny followed her lead and sat down beside her. The bed felt almost like his own, and as he looked around he noticed that the walls were covered with black and white photographs, just like in his own room, but these were just normal snapshots of her everyday life.

Some where of Frankie alone, some with what he assumed to be her friends, and many were of simple objects.

'Did you take all these yourself' He asked as his eyes wandered the walls.

'Yeah, most of them.' She answered with a dreaming look on her face. 'Many of them are moments that I like to keep with me, others, like that tree over there, are just things I find pretty.'

'It's really cool, it gives this room a lot of character' Danny said as he lay back on the big pillow behind him. 'It's you.'

'Thank you' he heard and then he felt the small movement when she joined him lying down. He relaxed and then noticed the glow-in-the-dark stars that were glued to the ceiling.

'That is so cool' he said and pointed to the stars, 'I used to have stuff like that when I was a kid too'.

'You must think that it is pretty childish' she sighed with a quiet voice. Danny felt a slight wave of panic as he realized that he might have hurt her feelings but then she continued. 'But they just remember me of my mum, its just a little part of her that I keep with me in here'.

'I'm sorry about how that sounded, I didn't mean it like that' Danny said and lifted himself up a bit so that he could look her in they eyes. 'I think it's really cool, especially with a personal meaning to you.'

Frankie looked him deep in the eye before answering: 'Thanks' and flashed him a small smile. His own smile came back when he saw that she wasn't mad at him, and he relaxed a bit again.

Frankie's pov.

They spent about half an hour in bed before she remembered her surprise and dragged him back out into the living room.

'Come on, lazy bum, don't you want to see what the surprise is?'

'Oh, right, I'm coming' He smiled and excitedly walked ahead of her. 'So, what is it, tell me, tell me, I want to know!'

'Calm down, Danny, your like a child sometimes, you know that?'

'I know, and it's my favorite part of myself' He said with a cocky tone and smirked at her.

'Haha, very funny.' She smirked back. 'Ok, then, come sit down here,' Frankie sad and gestured toward the seat next to her in front of her laptop.

Danny plopped down beside her and she turned the computer on. 'This might be a bit early' she started off suddenly feeling a bit nervous, 'But I really consider you one of my closest friends.'

'So do I.' He answered and the honesty in his eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything else than what it was.

When she heard him utter those words all her nervousness disappeared and she was relieved that he felt the same way as she did.

'Give me you ipod.'

'Why?' He asked while pulling it out of his back pocket.

'I don't know if you've noticed, but today it's exactly 3 months since we first met, and I've made a special music-mix to honor it.'

'Wow, that's so cool. I can't believe it's already been three months, but then again, time flies when you're having fun, right.'

'Definitely!' they smiled at each other and for probably the 50th time over the last months Frankie felt so lucky that she'd met someone as special as Danny.

Danny's pov.

When Frankie walked into the kitchen to make them some coffee Danny proceeded to look around her apartment and after a while he stopped in front of one of the bookcases in the corner. "She sure has a lot of books" he thought as he ran his hand across the back of them. Suddenly his hand knocked over a couple of papers that were sprawled on top of the books and with a swishing sound they landed at his feet.

He cursed under his breath and quickly bent down to pick them up when his eyes landed on the page that lay on top. It was a handwritten page and he assumed it was Frankie's writing.

Before he could stop himself he started reading and after only a couple of seconds he found himself captivated by the words. It was like they spoke to him in a way that he'd never felt before and they touched him in a way he never thought possible. How was it possible that this girl, who he had only known for three months, was so much like him? It was that instant connection again, and this time it touched his heart.

_Is it me or is my life a chain of unforgiving tasks __  
__Is it you and do you have the life that no one really asks? _

_You should know by now __  
__You should know by now __  
__That I can't forgive you _

_Is it me or is it time to take a look in who I choose  
When you have everything you got everything to lose _

_You should know by now  
You should know by now  
That I can't forgive you _

Back to Frankie's pov.

'Hey, what are you…?' she started of when she saw him standing in the middle of the room holding a paper. And not just any paper, she knew exactly which paper it was he was reading.

'Did you write this?' He asked her looking up from what he was reading.

'Yes' was the only thing she managed to say. He had just found a small piece of her heart and she was scared of how he would react.

'Its beautiful' he said while walking closer to her. 'It's about your dad, isn't it?'

Frankie lifted her gaze from the floor up to Danny's blue eyes before she answered, 'Yes'.

'You…Wow, I can't even begin…'

'You don't have to say anything' she finally managed to get out.

'I want to' he said now standing only a few feet away from her. 'You have no idea of how much I can relate to this'.

Frankie looked into his eyes and she saw a small hint of sadness that she'd never seen in there before. She decided not to dig any deeper, the fact that he understood her was all she could take right now.

She walked the remaining steps up to him and gave him a small hug. She felt his strong arms as he responded to the hug and they just stood there, listening to their quiet breaths not saying a single word. For this moment, no words were necessary.


	7. Pour your heart out part one

I just want to say a Massive Thank You to everyone who reviewed the last chapters: Shealtiel, weihnachtskeks3 and Star-girl-loves-Dougie-Poynter, it means the world to me, and keeps me writing, so Thank You.

**Chapter six: Pour your heart out**** part one**

'Danny! Which one: Monsterhouse or The Holiday?

'Seriously? You have to ask?' Danny said sticking his head out from the kitchen.

'I guess not' Frankie replied to the look on his face. 'Monsterhouse it is then'

'Awesome!' she heard him say which put a smile on her face.

'When's Doug coming over?' she yelled back.

'Right now' she heard Doug say as he stepped into the living-room. 'The one and only has arrived' he added bowing down to Frankie.

'Funny, Doug, or maybe you prefer the All-mighty-one'

'Finally, someone who appreciates my true potential' he said in a deep voice. 'Now it's not long before my reign over this world can commence'

'Huh? Do you even understand half of what you just said?' Frankie asked sceptically.

'Hm, understand is a strong word' he said slowly stroking his cheek, thinking-style. 'But Tom explained reign to me the other day, so almost'

'Great, I'll explain the rest to you one day, young Doug. You have much to learn, prospective apprentice.'

'I'll look forward to that day, master' he added with a chuckle that made both of them break into a laughing fit.

---

'What are you two up to?' Danny asked as he came back into the living room. 'Planning your upcoming world-dominance again?'

Frankie and Dougie looked at each other before speaking at the same time, 'Always' which made them laugh even harder.

'If you behave, maybe we'll make you, like first treasurer or something' Dougie managed to get out while inhaling deep to stop laughing.

'Oh, wow, first treasurer' Danny said sarcastically while shaking his head. 'Frankie, sometimes it scares me to see how well you fit in wit us'.

'I know' Frankie began, now serious. 'It scares me too sometimes, makes me fear the dark and look under my bed before sleeping and…'

'Fear my closet and see everyone as potential blood-sucking vampires' Dougie filled in.

'You two' Danny said pointing at them 'can be so annoying sometimes'

'It's our one true gift to this world' Doug said with a deep voice.

'Fine, we'll stop now.' Frankie said trying to contain her laughter. Let's just watch the movie'

---

Frankie loved how close she had gotten to Danny and the others over the last couple of months, and now it was like she had know them for ages. Whenever Danny and the boys were at home, the all spent a lot of time together, and she was, literally, having the time of her life.

The finished watching the movie and it was well after midnight before anyone even realised.

'I suppose I should get going' Frankie started with a yawn, but didn't move a muscle.

'Want to stay?' Danny asked looking as tired as she probably did.

'If it's ok'

'Oh, can I stay too?' Dougie asked sleepily. 'I can't be bothered to walk all the way home.'

'It's up to Frankie; after all, she's the one you have to share a bed with'

'Can I stay Frankie? Please' Doug said while making the cutest puppy-dog-face.

'Ahw, how can I say no to that' Frankie said while pinching him in the cheek. 'As long as you stay on your side of the bed'

'I promise' he said while placing one hand over his heart.

'Come on then Doug, Let's go have ourselves a good old fashioned slumber-party' Frankie said before giving Danny a small wink. '

'Oohh, slumber party! With pillow fights in underwear and stuff like that' Doug said all signs of sleep washed away from his face.

'Yeah right' Danny said before getting up from the couch and turning the TV off. 'I'm off to bed, see you two tomorrow' he said and gave Frankie a hug before leaving for his own bedroom.

Frankie turned around to see where Doug was but only caught a glimpse of his back as he ran to the guest-room. She smiled to herself as she followed him.

---

'Hm'

'Hm what?' Dougie asked as he turned around to face her.

'Are you going to sleep like that' Frankie said referring to his jeans and sweatshirt. 'Or would you like to borrow something?'

'Am I no good to you like this?' he said acting offended. 'You only want me for my body, admit it'

Frankie chuckled lightly and shook her head before walking over to her bag. 'I haven't got that much to offer, since this isn't my apartment and I don't want to wake Danny up, but it's your choice, pink or yellow?'

'Tough choice' he said before snatching the pink one from her hands and putting it on. The words "Do my boobs look big in this one?" was sprawled across it in big white letters.

'So, do they?' he asked with an innocent look on his face.

'Bigger than mine, now, lets just get some sleep ok? We can talk about your would-be boobs tomorrow'.

'Fine, but I won't forget it'

'I'm sure you won't. Good night, Dougs'.

'Night, Franks'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later Frankie came home to find a note on her door. Confused she opened it and read through it several times before she registered what it actually said.

She was being evicted, she couldn't believe it, the thing that she loved the most was being ripped from her hands just like that. She only had two weeks to get her stuff together and move and she was suddenly overcome with feelings. What was she going to do?

Her phone started ringing and without thinking she picked it up to her ear and answered.

'Hello'

'Hey, it's me Danny, what's up?'

'Eh' she started but couldn't find anything else to say.

'Frankie, are you alright?' Danny asked his voice suddenly serious and filled with worry.

'Um, no'

'What's wrong? Wait, are you at home?'

'Yeah'

'Ok, stay right there, don't move a muscle, I'll be right over'

'Ok' Frankie said before hanging up.

**Danny's pov**

Danny was running out the door before even hanging up the phone. He jumped in his car and drover off towards her house. His mind was filled with different scenarios about what could be affecting Frankie like this. She was always happy and talkative and it worried him that something had gotten her this upset.

He turned the last corner and the car came to a sudden stop outside her apartment building. He raced up the stairs to the second floor and paused to take a deep breath before knocking on her door.

When she opened he could directly tell that something was wrong. She had this dejected look on her face and she looked tired, like she had something heavy weighing her down.

'Hi' he said softly and pulled her into a warm hug.

'Hi' she said to his shoulder and he could hear her sighing quietly.

'What's wrong? You sounded so upset on the phone.'

'I'm being kicked out of my apartment'

'What?!'

'Yep, I found a note when I got home before. I've got two weeks to pack up my stuff and then I'm out of here'

'But, I don't understand, they can't just do that, can they?'

'Apparently they can. They're turning the building into luxury apartments for senior citizens or something, and that there's nothing I can do, because they have the right or something like it.'

'Wow, I don't know what to say. What are you going to do now?'

'I have no idea' she said while making her way into the living-room, running her hand along the wall as she walked. 'God, I can't believe I'm going to lose this place'

Danny sat down besides her placing his arm around her shoulders squeezing them lightly. This was too much information to take in. He knew how much Frankie loved her apartment, how it was her safe place, and he desperately wanted to say the right words to make it better but nothing came out.

After another couple of seconds an idea popped into his head.

'You should move in with me'

'What?' she said looking at him with a sceptical look on her face.

'Yeah, you should move in with me, at least until you find a place of you own'

'Oh, Dan, that is really sweet of you, but I couldn't'

'Why not? I've got the space, and besides, I'm hardly ever home so you'd practically have the place to yourself'

'I don't know' she began hesitantly.

'Well, then I'm deciding it for you. I'll get the boys to help out and before you know it everything will be ok again'

'Ok, if you're sure'

'Of course I'm sure. You're my best friend and we'll have a great time, I promise!'

'Fine, I suppose I can stop worrying for while now' she said with a small smile. 'Thank you'

'Anytime' Danny said while hugging her again. 'Anytime'

**Moving-day: Danny's pov**

Danny still couldn't believe that Frankie was moving in with him. It seemed like only yesterday that they met for the first time and now, here they were: best friends and soon to be roommates.

He had gotten all the boys to come over and help move her stuff, but to be honest, no one was really helping. Doug and Harry were busy playing with the bubblewrap and Tom had disappeared to somewhere with his guitar.

'Hey guys, come on and help me with these boxes' he shouted to Doug and Harry who were now wrestling on top of the bubblewrap, making popping noises every time they moved.

'Fine' Harry said with a pout and grabbed the box Danny held out for him. 'Where's Frankie anyway?'

'She's over at my place. Take that box and if the car is full, drive it over there, will you?'

'Sure'

Harry left with the box and minutes later they could here the sound of an engine starting up and a screeching sound when he sped of.

He and Doug relocated to the bedroom to finish packing up all the things in there but soon found themselves distracted.

**Frankie's pov**

Frankie walked up the stairs and entered her apartment quietly. It had been a long day and she was tired, the move was wearing her out but not as much as hanging with the boys. She had a feeling that they could turn just about anything into a laughter-fest, and she chuckled lightly as she thought about it.

'Anyone here?' She said out loud. "Hm, that's weird" she thought to herself, Danny and Doug should be here somewhere.

She took of her coat and walked towards the kitchen when she heard muffled voices coming from her bedroom. She walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

'Hey, Dougie, if you're in there with a girl again, when you're supposed to help me move, I swear that I will…'

She walked through the door and stopped when she saw Danny sitting on the bed and Dougie desperately trying to cover himself with a pillow.

'Eh, what the…'

'What are you doing here? I thought that you were over at my apartment setting up' Danny said with a guilty expression on his face.

'I thought I'd come back here and help you guys finish up'. Frankie said while turning to Dougie who then drops the pillow revealing that he is wearing on of Frankie's bras.

'So, Doug, may I ask why you're wearing my bra.'

'Well, you see…He started off blushing heavily. 'Ehrm, I felt that my eh, chest muscles were getting a bit big and that I was I need for some support. So, yeah…'He said looking at her with a hopeful expression covering his face.

'Ok, you know that I have a training bra that might suit your "muscles" better' She said with a huge grin on her face.

'Thanks, but I kind of like this one' He answered picking at one of the shoulder straps.

'It's not very masculine though' she said pointing to the pink lace.

'Well, I'm man enough to pull it off! I'll tell you that much' Doug said while flexing one of his biceps at her.

'I'm sure that you are' she said wiping a few tears from her eyes and still trying not to laugh. 'I'll just leave you two to it then' She adds while backing out of the room and giving them a strange look.

**Back to Danny's pov**

When Frankie closed the door Danny quickly turned back to Doug.

'Chest muscles?! That's the best thing that you could come up with?'

'It was all the pressure. I couldn't cope with it. I cracked. I'm sorry man'

'Pressure, yeah. Well, she'll just add this to her "weird stuff that we do that she can use as blackmailing material on us when we piss her off-list"'

'There's a list like that?' Doug asked with a puzzled look on his face.

'Of course there is, she's a girl isn't she?!'

They both laugh at that comment before Doug realized something.

'Oh, by the way, how does the black one feel with a shirt on?'

'Surprisingly comfortable'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End A/N:**

So, does anyone want to be in my story? I need two people for the next chapter, I think.

Anyway, if you want to be in it, let me know :D


	8. Pour your heart out part two

**Pour your heart out part two**

'Hey! Save some for me to, I'm starving!' Frankie told Harry who was trying to eat two pizzas at the same time.

'Fimpfhgr, butyurrnogh'

'Huh?'

Harry continued to chew and after finally managing to swallow everything he answered.

'I said: Fine, but I thought that you had enough'

'Enough? Me? Never' Frankie said pretending to be hurt. 'I can out-eat you any day Judd!'

'Sure' he said in a cocky tone. 'If I hadn't already eaten twice as much as you I would take you on, but I never enter a competition on such uneven standards'.

'Ch-ch-chicken' Danny began. 'You're just afraid that she'll beat you'

'Am not'

'Hey, could you guys, you know, shut up a bit, I'm trying to watch the movie here' Doug said not taking his eyes of the screen.

'Sorry' they all mumbled together.

---

They continued to watch the movie and out of respect for Doug, no one spoke. It was a comedy and Frankie laughed out loud several times, only to be joined by the others as well. The couple in the film was so ridiculously in love, the kind of love you only see in the movies and she though about how that kind of things never happens in real life. At least not to me, she thought and then couldn't help but laugh at her own comment. Luckily she timed it so that her laughter fit with the movie. "Smooth…Now they won't think I'm a complete nut-job".

An hour later they were still watching the same movie, and by now Frankie was getting a bit bored. She kept trying to think about something to do, but came up with nothing, until a small idea flickered through her mind.

'Geez, I'm horny' she said out loud while stretching her aching back. Doug and Harry's heads spun around in a second, and it looked so hilarious Frankie had to work hard to contain her laughter.

'Well, maybe I can help you with that' Doug said in a seductive voice moving closer to her.

'Ok, then' she said moving even closer and running her hand down his chest. 'You mean like, right now'

'Uhm' he managed to get out while blushing heavily. 'I…I just…you're kidding right?'

Frankie smirked at him before answering. 'Yeah, sorry about that'

'Its ok' he said while his face slowly returned to normal colour.

**Danny's pov**

Danny watched Frankie and Doug from where he was sat, and he suddenly felt some kind of feeling rapidly race through his body. It confused him, the feeling had appeared just like that, and then moments later it was gone, before he had any time to process it.

Frankie had been living with Danny for about two weeks now and they were both getting used to living with someone else. Not that he had much to get used to; Frankie was probably the best roomie he could have asked for. She cleaned up and cooked all the time and actually seemed to enjoy it.

The only thing he had to get used to was someone else always being at home when he got home. Nowadays he had to think twice before bringing people home in the middle of the night, even if Frankie didn't mind, but something kept him from doing so.

He didn't really know what it was, but he had a hard time imagining himself having sex with someone while Frankie was asleep down the hall.

At least that was what he thought the feeling nagging him was. What else could it be?

He shrugged it off as nothing and refocused on the TV-screen, only looking up to see Frankie walking into the kitchen.

**Frankie's pov**

Frankie looked over at Danny who had one of his eyebrows slightly arched, obviously deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking of; she had found him like this more than once over the last week. But she shrugged it off this time too, it was probably only music-stuff.

Frankie had slowly gotten used to living this close to Danny. She liked the fact that they saw a lot more of each other, even if he still worked a lot they tried to have breakfast together at least once a week to catch up a bit.

She was quite surprised that he hadn't brought any girls home yet. In fact he hadn't talked as much about girls as he usually does. Maybe he had met someone special and that someone was the one occupying his mind all the time.

Or maybe not. Frankie hadn't got a clue about what went on with his love life these days. He usually talked a lot about it, asking her for advice about flowers and what to wear, but not once lately.

She got up from her seat on the couch and walked into the couch to get something to drink. When she turned around she found Doug standing only inches away from her.

'Wow, god you scared me' she said placing a hand on her chest.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I just, well, Frankie, can I ask you a question?' Doug asked looking down at his feet.

'Sure'

'Well, if you met a girl and she asked you to call her, is it ok to text her instead?'

'It depends, do you like her?'

'Yes, I mean, I've only talked to her once, but she seems interesting'

'If you like her, then I'm sure she's appreciate a phone-call'

'Really?' he said looking kind of scared.

'Oh, come on Doug! If she gave you her number then she obviously wants you to call her back'

'I know, but I just choke up when it comes to talking to girls on the phone, I don't know what to say'

'It's not that hard, and she's probably just as nervous as you are. Just keep it casual and ask her if she wants to go out for coffee or something'

'What if she doesn't say yes?'

'Then she doesn't deserve you' Frankie said with a smile. 'And besides you hit it off didn't you?'

'Yeah sure, but…'

'No buts, did she smile at you when talking and touch you arm every now and then'

'Yeah' he said with a dreamy look on his face'

'Then she likes you back'

'It's as easy as that?'

'Sometimes it actually is, you just have to know how to see the signs'

'Wow, girls are complicated'

'Totally, but that's why you love us'

'You've got a point there' he said with a small chuckle. 'Thanks for the advice'

'Anytime'

---

Frankie walked back into the living room and found Harry sitting there alone.

'Where did the others go?' she asked curiously.

'Tom had some idea or something and they went to write it down'

'Oh, ok. What are you watching?'

'Friends' Harry said without taking his eyes of the screen.

'Wow, talking much are we?'

'Huh, oh sorry, my mind is somewhere else today'

'Want to talk about it?'

'Maybe…'

'Is it about a girl?' Frankie asked but had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

'Yes' Harry said with a dreamy look on his face.

'And you're what, wondering if she likes you?'

'Pretty much, you see I met her the other week and now I can't stop thinking about her and her eyes and her hair and her body is just, wow' he said once again drifting away into his own thoughts.

'Hey Harry, think with your upstairs brain for a second, will you'

'What? Oh sorry, so how do I know if she likes me back?'

'Just talk to her and after a while you should be able to tell. It's pretty obvious sometimes, and if she likes you as much as you like her, that even you should be able to tell'

'Haha, but thanks, in fact, I think I'm going to go and call her now'

Frankie laughed at what he just said and smiled before saying good bye to him.

---

It was the morning after the movie-night and Frankie was sitting by the kitchen counter eating her breakfast when Danny walked in, wearing nothing but his boxers. She rested her eyes on his upper-body, admiring his muscles and the slowly began to trace her eyes lower before realising what she was doing and quickly looking the other way.

'Morning' she heard him say and turned her head back towards his, focusing her eyes on his.

'Morning, sleep well?'

'Yep, you?'

'Perfect. There are some pancakes in the fridge if you want some'

'Ok, thanks'

Frankie watched him reach inside the fridge and then rummage around the kitchen for a while, finally setting his plate down beside her. She didn't know why she didn't say something, breakfast was the time when they talked about anything, but she had never found it this hard to say anything. It confused her a bit, and even more when the just sat there, in silence through out the entire breakfast.

'Well' she started off hesitantly. 'I'm going to go take a shower'

'Ok' he said simply.

'Ok'

**Danny's pov**

As Danny stepped into the kitchen he found Frankie sitting at the counter. For a short second he thought that he felt her gaze upon his chest, but decided against it. It was Frankie for God's sake, why would she be staring at him? He heard her say something about pancakes and after heating them a bit he took a seat next to her.

For the first time ever their conversation felt kind of forced and he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

'I'm going to take a shower'

'Ok' he heard himself say it but couldn't believe it. They had been having breakfast together for about 20 minutes and an 'Ok' was all he could say. "Snap out of it" he yelled at himself and walked back into his bedroom, passing the bathroom on his way.

When he walked by he noticed the door slightly open and when he looked up his eyes landed on Frankie standing, with her back to him, in the middle of the room. He knew he should keep going but something kept him from doing so. He watched her life her shirt over her head and then let her hair loose from its braid. He gasped quietly as her hair fell down her shoulders and felt that familiar feeling again.

As she moved to take her shorts off he quickly bounced back to reality and hurried into the comfort of his own room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and exhaled loudly, what was wrong with him? Why the hell did he react like this?

---

**Tom's pov**

'Tom speaking'

'Hi Tom, its Frankie'

'Oh hi, for what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Well, I was just wondering if we could meet up or something; I really need to talk to you'

'Yeah sure why don't you come over tonight'

'Ok, as long as you don't have any other plans that I'm ruining'

'Nope, I'm all yours' he said with a small chuckle.

'See you later then'

'Absolutely'

Tom heard Frankie hang up and did the same. She had sounded slightly distracted and he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to speak to him about. As he pondered it for a while his phone started ringing again.

'Tom speaking'

'Hey mate, it's me'

'Hey, what's up?'

'Em, I kind of need to talk to you about something, can I come over?'

'Yeah sure' Tom said with a questioning tone to his voice. 'When?'

'Like now' he heard Danny say and seconds later he heard a knock on the door.

'Come on in' he said into the phone before hanging up and walking towards the front-door.

'May I ask what brings you here this early?' Tom said confused.

'I'm just so confused, I didn't know what to do so I came here' Danny said while taking his jacket of and then walking into the living-room.

Tom took a seat in the chair opposite Danny's place on the couch and looked at his friend. Something was obviously bothering him.

'Ok, tell me about it' he said trying to sound encouraging.

'Well, there's this girl' Danny began. 'Who I've recently been feeling weird things about'

'What kind of things?'

'Like this tingling feeling whenever she speaks and moves and I'm just… Ahhh' he said adding a frustrated growl. 'I haven't got a clue why I'm reacting like this, I'm not supposed to feel like this'

'What do you mean? Isn't it a good thing that you like this girl?' Tom asked even more confused now.

'No, cause I'm not supposed to like her' Danny said sighing heavily.

'Are we talking about the person I think we're talking about? He asked carefully.

Danny looked up and the look in his eyes told him that he was right. 'Oh' was all he could say.

'I know, I know. I just don't know how to act around her anymore'

'Have you thought about telling her how you feel?'

'No, she doesn't feel the same way, and I can't ruin our friendship with something like this'

'How do you know that?' Tom asked. 'She might like you back, you know'

'She only likes me as a friend, trust me I know'

'Ok, then what are you going to do about all this?'

'I am going to forget about it. I mean, how hard can it be to get rid of these kinds of feelings? Its not like I'm in love or anything, it just weird feelings' Danny said with a voice that sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well.

'Good luck to you then' Tom said while wondering how his friend was supposed to do that.

'Thanks mate. I should get going, but thanks for the chat'

'Anytime' he said while following him to the door, 'I didn't do much though'

'Yes you did, and I really appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow then'

'Sure'

When the door closed Tom walked back inside his apartment thinking about everything that had just been said. After a couple of seconds his mind drifted towards Frankie and he wondered what it was she had to tell him. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough" he thought to himself while picking up his guitar and taking a seat on the couch.

**Danny****'s pov**

'Hey Danny, I'm going over to Tom's for the night' Frankie said to him as he walked through the door.

'Ok, what are you doing there?' he asked curiously.

'Just hanging, oh and by the way, some Lisa called while you were out, asking for you'

'Oh, what did you tell her?'

'That you'd be home any minute and call her back as soon as you could. She sounded nice, are you dating her?' Frankie said with a small smile.

'Ehm, not really I just met her the other night'

'You should invite her over' she said while putting her shoes on. 'I'll probably been gone all night so this place is all yours'

'Ok, great, I just might do that' Danny answered trying to sound like he meant it.

'I'll see you tomorrow then' was all she said and then she was gone, out the door. Danny closed it behind her and leaned against it. Maybe he should invite Lisa over; it might help take his mind of Frankie and all that stuff. But, once he thought about it he decided against it, he didn't even like her that much. He was busy liking someone else.

Later than night Frankie knocked on Tom's door and smiled at him when he opened it for her.

'Thank you so much for having me over like this' she said while giving him a small hug.

'No worries, I like having company. Now, take your jacket of and come in, dinners almost ready'

'You didn't have to do that' Frankie started but was interrupted by Tom.

'I know, but I wanted to. And besides it's always easier to talk on a full stomach'

'True' she said and flashed him a smile and followed him into the kitchen.

'Ok' Tom said while pouring her another glass of whine. 'Tell me what it was you came her to tell me'

'I don't know where to begin' Frankie started but before he could say anything she had continued.

'Recently I've been having these weird feelings whenever I'm in the same room as Danny, and this morning I caught myself staring at him when he walked in without a shirt on. And it's just so confusing, because I'm not supposed to feel like this and I don't know what to do' she said in one breath.

'Oh' Tom said while trying to decipher what she just told him.

'So, basically, you have feelings for him?'

Frankie winched a bit before answering 'I think so, oh, this is so bad'

'Why is it bad? I don't get it, you two are best friends and you like him, why not just tell him?'

'Cause what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do?'

'What if he does'

'He doesn't, and I know it. I'm nothing like the girls that he usually dates'

'You don't know that, just tell him how you feel, you never know how he might react' Tom started trying to convince her to tell Danny the truth.

'I can't, I'm just going to forget about these feelings all together. And you can't tell him either'

'But...'

'No buts Tom Fletcher!' Frankie said in a serious voice. 'Promise me that you won't tell him'

'Fine, I promise, but I still think that you should tell him'

'Never'

Hours later Tom and Frankie decided to call it a night and they said good night before she disappeared into the guest-room.

Tom stayed up a bit longer thinking about everything that he had found out during the day. 'What is this, international-pour-your-heart-out-to-Tom-day or what?' he said to himself. 'Why does it always have to be me everyone comes to for advice, why can't they ever go to Harry or Dougie, it's always me in the middle' he finished with a sigh before turning the lights off. 'Why do I have to be so damn good at giving people advice?'


	9. Divine Intervention

Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile all the time.

**Chapter eight: ****Divine intervention**

_Despondent, distracted,  
You're vicious and romantic;  
These are a few of my favourite things.  
All of those flavours and  
This is what you choose__:  
Past the blues, past the blues,  
And on to something new,  
_

**Tom's pov**

When Tom woke up the next morning a small plan had formed inside his head. He knew very well that he had promised not to tell anyone, but that shouldn't keep him from getting just a little bit involved, now should it?

If his two friends were going to be this stubborn and put him in the middle of it all, he was going to interfere. He called Harry and Dougie and made them come over as soon as they could; he knew that he would need help to pull this off.

'So what was it that you so desperately needed to tell us?' Harry asked as he took a seat on Toms couch.

'I've just come across some very interesting information that I'm not allowed to tell anyone about, but…' he started and then paused slightly for a more dramatic effect.

'Oh, come on Tom' Doug said getting restless. 'Just tell us'

'Fine, Frankie came over last night and told me that she's been having feelings for Danny and then Danny told me the same thing, but for Frankie'

'Ohh, I knew it!' Doug said excitedly. 'Finally, those two are like made for each other'

'I know, but they are also stubborn as hell, and neither of them wants to tell the other'

'So, why are we here then?'

'Because we're going to interfere, that's why'

'Cool' he added leaning back on the couch only to get back up seconds later, 'How?'

'We need to think of a mastermind-like totally-bullet-proof this-can-only-end-one-way plan with a capital P. This is going to take a lot'

'So we have to think' Harry said with a sigh 'on our day off…'

'Yep, for the sake of Danny and Frankie, we actually have to think' Tom responded with a smirk. 'Now, are you going to help me or not?'

'I'm in'

'Sure, why not'

'Haha, this is so cool, we can be like the three musketeers of love or something'

'One one condition though Tom' Harry started in a serious voice.

'What?'

'Never call us that again'

'But I thought it was catchy' Tom said with a small pout.

'No'

'Fine'

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
So if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out._

**Danny's pov**

Danny was woken by the sun trying to blind him and quickly buried his face in the pillows. He stayed like that for a long time trying to straighten his mind up a bit. All these new feelings were confusing him, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more he did.

Even in his dreams he had been haunted by images of Frankie smiling and laughing, but the more he tried to reach out for her, the farther away she got.

The frustrated feelings he had experienced in his dreams stayed with him while he walked to the bathroom for a shower, and by now they were driving him up the walls.

He was hoping that the warm water could was some of his troubles away, but knew it probably wouldn't. "It would be rather nice though, if it did" he thought to himself while putting on some new clothes.

As he walked into the kitchen he was surprised that he didn't find Frankie in there. She was always up before him and had breakfast ready, when he though about it, not once over the last couple of weeks had he been up before her. Strange, but maybe she had to go to work earlier or something.

He grabbed some cereal and took it with him to eat in front of the TV. He flicked it on, choosing some random music-channel and relaxed a bit. When one of his favourite bands came on he started humming along and then realised that he hadn't played his guitar for almost 24 hours. He walked over to his guitar wall and took down his favourite acoustic one and started strumming it. He was just getting into it when his a-string broke and as a result he let out a frustrated growl. "Now I have to go out and get new ones" he began thinking "but that means that I get to see Frankie" he smiled at the thought and put his guitar down a walked out the door to where his car was parked.

_Yeah, we're stubborn and melodramatic,  
A real class act.  
You see, I know a few of your favourite things.  
Five in the morning and all comes out pouring,  
Love, out the same way in.  
_

**Frankie's pov**

Frankie looked up as she heard the bell ring, signalling someone walking through the door and smiled when she realised who it was. He had this effect on her, just by being in the same room he could make her about ten times happier, without even saying a word.

When he returned her smile she thought about the feelings that she wasn't supposed to be feeling and sighed a bit. This was her best friend that she was thinking about; she had to push these feelings aside, because she could never imagine not having him around. It was as simple as that.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' she asked as he walker up to her.

'I was out of strings, and I figured I could see you for a while. You left really early this morning didn't you?'

'Pretty much' she smiled at him, 'let me guess, A-strings right?'

'You know me all to well' he said with a small chuckle 'Would let me take you out for a quick cup of coffee?'

'Yeah, sounds great'

'Perfect' he answered while reaching out his arm for her to take.

'Mike, I'm going out for a while' Frankie yelled to her boss who was lurking around in the back trying to listen in on their conversation. He knew all about her feelings for Danny but didn't try to give her any advice which she appreciated.

'Ok, take as much time as you need hun'

'Thanks, see you in a bit' she ended with and the proceeded to grab Danny's arm. Linked together they walked down the street to their favourite café and managed to get one of the tables in the window, the one with the comfy chairs which Frankie liked so much.

'I have a question for you' Danny began looking serious.

'Ok, what?'

'I know you don't really like the whole famous-thing, but I'm going to this movie premiere tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come with me'

'Yeah sure, sounds like fun'

'And I would just really appre…Huh? You said yes?'

'Yes I did' Frankie laughed. 'Don't be surprised'

'I'm not' he said returning the smile. 'Now I can't wait until tonight, its going to be so much fun'

'Are the boys bringing someone as well?'

'Yep, Doug and Harry are bringing dates, I haven't got a clue who though'

'It's probably their mystery-girls. 'Doug has been going on about her all week now'

'Oh, cool'

'Question: what do you wear to a premiere like this?' Frankie asked with a puzzled look on her face.

'Answer: I don't know, something pretty I suppose'

'Something pretty? That's your answer?'

'Yeah, so, I'm not good with that stuff'

'I can tell. Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you now, I have some serious shopping to do'

'Fine, I should get back anyway, see if Tom wants to come around for a while'

'Ok, I'll see you tonight then'

'Yep, we're leaving around seven'

Frankie said goodbye to Danny and continued to walk down the road to where the shopping-streak was located. She had no idea what she was looking for, but it was shopping so she was happy. "Maybe it'll get my mind of Danny for a while" she thought while browsing through store after store.

After a while she finally found what she was looking for: a simple black dress that fell just above her knee. She twirled around in the dressing-room feeling the thin fabric gently sweep around her legs and she suddenly felt like a small child again. She laughed out loud at her youngish state of mind and quickly decided that she needed new shoes to match the dress as well.

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
Now if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out.  
_

**Danny's pov**

'Frankie where are you? We're going to be late!' He yelled to her from his spot in the hallway.

'I'm coming, geez don't worry, we have plenty of time' he heard her say from somewhere in the apartment.

Danny sighed quietly and got back to his spot in front of the mirror to check his hair once again.

'So what do you think?'

At the sound of her voice her turned around and rested his eyes on her. He felt his breath caught in his throat and he realised that he was staring at her.

'I… Wow! I mean, yeah, wow, you look great' he managed to get out.

'Thanks' she said looking down at her dress. 'So, is it good enough for a movie-premier?'

'Hell yes, its perfect' he said opening the door for her. 'Shall we?'

'We shall'

They got in his car and drover over to Tom's place to meet up with the others. While driving Danny couldn't stop thinking about how great Frankie looked tonight. Not that she didn't look great normally, but tonight, there was just something about her that he couldn't really point out.

They stopped in front of Tom's and Danny rushed around to open the door for her.

'Hey guys, over here' he heard Doug say and they walked over to where he was standing with his date.

'Frankie, Danny, this is Jessica. Jess, this is Frankie and Danny'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you' she said rather shyly.

'It's great to finally meet you too' Frankie said. 'Doug talks about you all the time'

'Oh really? Does he now?' Jessica said and turned to Dougie who was turning a deep shade of red.

'I might have said one or two things about you' he said quietly

'That is so sweet, only good things I hope' she said turning back to Frankie.

'Of course' she smiled and then leaned closer and whispered 'I think he really likes you'

'Really? Because I like him too'

'I'm sure'

After their little conversation Frankie walked back over to where Danny was stood and gave him a small hug.

'What was that for?'

'I don't know, I just felt like hugging you'

'Thanks' he said and placed his arm around her shoulder. 'Look at those two, they really like each other.

'I know, it's so sweet'

"I wish that hug could have been a little bit longer" Danny thought to himself as they got back in the car. "So much for trying to get rid of my feelings, being around her like this, only makes me want her more".

---

When they got to the movie-premier they were instantly noticed by the photographers and reporters and they all lined up for the pictures.

'So Danny, who are you here with tonight?' one of them asked.

'Ehm, this is my, eh best friend' he said wishing he could have said something else.

**Frankie's pov**

'Ehm, this is my, eh best friend' she heard him say placing an arm over her shoulders. Frankie smiled to the cameras and tried to hide what she was feeling. She really wished that reported hadn't asked that question, "Just rub it in why don't you" she thought as she fake-smiled again.

Once inside the theatre she relaxed a bit and smiled, for real this time, when Harry came over holding hands with a girl.

'Frankie, I'd like you to meet Sarah'

'Hi, I'm Frankie, its nice too meet you' she said taking the girls hand.

'Wow, I really love your dress' Sarah said with a huge smile which made Frankie like her instantly.

'Thanks, want to come with me to the bathroom?'

'Yeah sure, should we bring the others as well?'

'Lets, its more fun that way' Frankie answered with a smile and quickly found both Tom's girlfriend and Jessica, and dragged them towards the toilets.

**Harry's pov**

Harry watched all the girls disappear into the toilets and shock his head smiling at the sight.

'That is such a cliché' he said to Doug who was standing next to him.

'Totally, Sarah seems nice by the way'

'She really is, and you and Jessica seem to get along really well'

'I know, there's just something about her, I can't take my eyes of her' he said with a dreamy look.

'I know the feeling'

When all the girls got back they all made their way over to the movie-salon and found their seats, but not before stacking up on popcorn and soda to go all they way around.

Danny and Frankie were sitting next to each other, at the end of the line and were sharing a bucket between them. Every now and they would reach for popcorn at the same time and gently brush their fingertips against each other, sending tingling feelings through both of them.

After about half the movie Danny turned his head from the movie and focused on Frankie who had her hand down her top.

'Not that I don't like it, but what are you up to?'

'Have you ever tried to eat popcorn with anything other than a turtle neck on? The popcorn fall down her and I can't just leave them, you know'

'You're funny, you know that.

'Haha, ditto' she said smirking sarcastically.

When the movie finished the whole gang decided to go out to get something to eat, but they didn't make it far before Frankie realised that she had forgotten her purse inside. Danny followed went with her to get it as the others walked ahead to the restaurant.

'Ok, someone tell me because I'm dying to know' Jessica said excitedly. 'Those two are totally a couple right?'

'Danny and Frankie?' Doug asked her and when she nodded he continued. 'No, they both like each other but they won't admit it to the other'

'Oh, bummer' she said showing of her thinking face. 'We should do something about that'

'We're trying to, but we could always use some female input as well'

'Oh, cool! Now let me hear it, what have you got so far?' she said turning to Tom.

The gang huddled up and talked about the plan while Danny and Frankie slowly caught up with them. Once they did, a clear plan had been formed and was about to be put into action.

_Something real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
I said real, make it timeless,  
An act of God and nothing less will be accepted.  
Now if you're calling me out,  
Then count me out._


	10. In the eye of the beholder

Sorry if I confused any one in the last chapter. Jessica is Doug's girlfriend and Tom's girlfriend doesn't have a name in that chapter. Her name is Dani though, and I'll try to make it clearer in this one.

I've got a bank-holiday coming up which means I won't have time to update this one until I get back on Wednesday. I'll try to have a longer chapter then though.

X's for all the reviews, I love them all!!

// Sofie

This chapter is written in 'I' form, mostly because I'm sick of always writing the way I usually do. And it's quite weird, but this is all I could write so I'm going to go with it.

**Chapter nine:**** In the eye of the beholder**

**Jessica's pov**

"I guess David & Goliath have a point whey they say 'boys are stupid, throw rocks at them' because boys are stupid. Especially Tom, Doug and Harry. But that doesn't mean that I want to throw rocks at them. Not at Dougie anyway, cause I like him and he is quite handsome, and the rocks might make him less handsome.

Not that I only like him for his looks, I don't. I like him for his personality but it doesn't hurt that he's pretty cute too.

Hm, now I'm way off topic, where was I?

Aww, look at Doug trying to eat his salad like that, that boy always makes me smile.

Jessica! What?

Oh, great, now I'm arguing with myself, Focus!"

"Right so the boys plan was pretty stupid. Good thing me, Sarah and Dani (Tom's gf) are here to help them. Who knows what would have happened otherwise, force them to tell each other. Yeah like that's going to work.

It's us girls to the rescue! Like superheroes of love or something.

Or not, I don't think superhero-outfits would suit me. I'm not that into spandex and capes and all that stuff."

**Sarah's pov**

"I wonder what Jessica is thinking about? She looks very deep in thought. Probably something about Danny and Frankie, that is one complicated relationship. I'm glad mine and Harry's aren't like that. I like relationships that are easy. Well, maybe easy is the wrong word, straight forward and uncomplicated, that's how I like it.

Wow, that girl over there has a really cute top on. I wonder where it's from, and if Harry would like it.

Hey, why do I care what he thinks? Duh, because you're in love with him.

Oh, right. But I'd like it in pink instead, it matches my hair better."

"Oh god! Harry just touched my thigh and I jumped about a foot. Hm, I wonder what he has in mind?? Tough question, haha, I'm so funny today. It's a shame I'm cracking jokes that I only can hear. Wait, maybe I can talk to Jess without actually talking to her, that would be so cool.

Jessica!! Look at meeee! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

**Back to Jessica's pov**

"Geez, why is Sarah looking at me like that. It looks like her eyes are going to pop out of her head or something. Kind of funny actually, I should so take a picture of it."

"And now Tom's winking at me as well. What is it with me tonight? Now he's really winking at me, I didn't even know it was possible to wink that much.

Oh, shit, now I get it. Haha took me long enough. It must be time to execute the master-plan. Mohahaha, I love my evil genius laugh. It's brilliant.

That's my cue, time to make a smooth exit."

'Doug, Tom's signalling, and its time to go' I whisper in his ear.

'Oh right, I completely forgot' "Boys…"

'Ehm, Me and Dougie are going to leave you guys now, its getting late and I feel like getting home' I lied, very gracefully if I can say so myself.

'What, already?' Harry said looking completely lost.

'Yes Harry' I said trying to emphasise every syllable. 'I am tired and want to get to sleep'

I looked desperately at Sarah who quickly whispered something in his ear.

'Oh, now that I think about it, I'm actually pretty tired myself. We just might join you two'

'Great, then we can share a taxi or something'

'Do you think you can fit us too' Dani said looking at me.

'Yeah sure, the more the merrier'

'But why does everyone have to go' Danny asked with a slight pout. 'I thought that we were having fun?'

'Yeah, me too' Frankie added.

'Well, you guys should stay, there's still plenty of wine left, someone should drink it' Tom said standing up. 'I think I see a taxi, we should get going'

'But…' Danny started but before he could continue we were already on our way out of the restaurant.

**Danny's pov**

'What just happened?' I asked looking at Frankie who sat next to me.

'I have no idea; those guys have been acting weird all night'

'I know, I wonder why?'

Just then a small string-quartet came up to the table and started playing some classical piece.

'Oh, sorry, that's ok, we don't….' I began but was silenced by the violin-player who stood closest.

'Why don't you dance with you pretty girlfriend' I heard him say.

'Um, she's not my…'

'Come on now, dance'

'Fine' I said turning back at Frankie. 'Would you like to dance?'

'I'd love too' she said with a small smile. I smiled back and grabbed her hand leading her out to the improvised dance-floor.

"This is pretty nice" I thought as I held her in my arms. She leaned closer and rested her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help myself, and had to lean in as well. "I wish I could have her this close all the time."

**Back to Tom + the gangs' pov**

'Wow, look at them! I told you the string-quartet was a good idea' Dani proudly said.

'Yeah, they look perfect together. This has to work. No one can be in that environment and not fall in love with someone, especially if you're already in love with them' Tom agreed.

'I'm sure they will. Now lets get home, I'm freezing' Sarah said from somewhere behind them.

The gang left the window where they had been standing sneaking looks at Frankie and Danny and walked of to find a taxi to take them home. Inside, Frankie and Danny were still dancing close together, none of them saying anything about the way they felt.

**Frankie's pov**

I lifted my head from Danny's shoulder and looked up into his blue eyes. He smiled down at me and I could see that small glistening in them when he did so.

'Thanks for the dance' I said quietly.

'Your welcome, do you want to get out of here as well'

'Yeah, let's do that'

We grabbed out coats and walked outside into the cold night. Danny managed to find a taxi and moments later we were on out way home. "This has been a weird night" I thought to myself. "Very date-like, but I'm sure I'm the only one who saw it like that. Danny only sees me as his best friend, I guess I should get used to that idea, and just get rid of these feelings. We're never going to be together anyway."

**Danny's pov**

"That was one of the best dates of my life. How I wish it had been a real date." I though to myself as I stared out the window. I felt Frankie shift beside me and turned towards her. She looked so beautiful tonight and all I wanted to do was tell her how I felt, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When she tells me that she doesn't feel the same way, our friendship will never be the same, and I could never do that. She means too much for me to ever do that.

"Damn, I really wish I didn't feel like this."


	11. Operation Lockdown

Wow, this chapter took a really long time to write, so I'm sorry about that. I'm also going to start wrapping this story up, it was only supposed to be around 12 chapters and its getting too long. It should be about 3 or 4 more chapters before the end.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I love them!

**Chapter eleven: ****Operation Lockdown**

'So, I guess this is goodnight then' I said as I stopped in front of my bedroom door.

'Yeah, guess so' Danny agreed. 'It was a weird night, but I had a good time'

'Me too'

'So…'

'So…'

'Good night'

'See you tomorrow'

'Yep'

And with those words I closed the door and collapsed on my bed. "What is wrong with us these days? This tension is driving me crazy; I just want to go back to how it used to be between us, before all my feelings got in the way".

After changing into my pj's and jumping into bed I tried to get to sleep, but my thoughts were keeping me from doing so. All the events of the day were replaying themselves in my head and I couldn't get them to stop. Analyzing everything was my thing but this was getting ridiculous. Every moment of my day was spent thinking about Danny and it was starting to affect me and the way I was behaving around him. One of these days I was going to say something and he would find out and then, I couldn't even imagine what would happen if I did.

**Danny's pov**

I watched Frankie close her door and let out a loud sigh. "Why couldn't I just kiss her? She was right there, right in front of me and I didn't. Maybe she'd even kissed me back."

"No, stop thinking like that" I thought to myself. "She doesn't like me like that"

When I reached my own bedroom I threw myself on the bed without taking my clothes of and it was not long before waves of tiredness came over me and led me to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though; it was filled with dreams about me and Frankie, each one painting a different scenario of what would happen if I told her the truth about my feelings for her.

When I woke up the next morning I still had those dreams fresh in mind and they wouldn't let go. I stayed inside my room until I heard Frankie leave the apartment and I hated myself for avoiding her like this, but I couldn't see any other way out of this. Being around her too much only made things even worse to cope with and eventually I knew that I was going to let something slip. And that wasn't something I looked forward to; I knew that it would change everything when I did.

**Frankie's pov**

When I woke up the next morning I was still as confused as the night before. I quickly made myself some breakfast and then left the apartment, before even seeing Danny. I knew I shouldn't take all this out on him, but I just couldn't be around him while feeling like this.

I walked into town instead of taking the bus and ended up at the café where I was supposed to meet Jessica for an early lunch. When I stepped through the door I immediately found Jessica, sitting alone by a table near the window, and walked over to her. After giving her a quick hug and 'hello' I ordered a cup of coffee and came back to the table.

'So, what have you and Doug been up to lately' I asked as I took a seat in front of Jessica.

'Not much, just hanging out and getting to know each other'

'Sounds nice, sometimes I miss being involved with someone like that. You know, to always have someone to lean on'

'Yeah it's great, but you've got that too, haven't you? With Danny I mean'

'Kind of I suppose, but it's not the same thing'

'Well, maybe it could be…' Jess said as she chewed her lip and glanced at me guiltily.

'What are you talking about?' I asked while eyeing my friend closely. "Oh shit" I thought 'how much do you know?'

'Ehm, nothing…?'

'Yeah right Jess, spill it.'

'Fine, so I may know something'

'How?'

She started to mumble. 'Ehm…Tom…ehm'

'I knew it; he is so going to get it. The blabbing fool.'

'No, don't be mad at him, we figured it out ourselves, it wasn't his fault.'

'We?'

'Oops…'

'Yep, oops. How many of you know?'

'Ehm, everyone'

'Oh my god, you all know, how long have you known?'

'For a couple of weeks, I think.'

'Oh crap, this is so bad'

'No hun, don't worry, its not that bad'

'Don't, it really is that bad. How am I supposed to keep this to myself when everyone knows about it?'

'Well, maybe you could try to tell him how you feel, you never know how he is going to react.'

'It's not as easy as that. If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way our friendship will never be the same. It could cause me to lose my best friend and I can't even imagine not having him around'

'But…'

'Not buts Jessica, I won't tell him, I just won't.'

'How much does this have to do with your fear of getting hurt?'

'What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with my decision'

'Yes it has. I may not have known you for long Frankie but I can still read you like a book and I can see that you are scared of what might happen if he by any chance feels the same way as you do'

'I…I don't know why I'm behaving like this. I have never been afraid of feeling before, but on the other hand I've never cared this much before. And I just, I cant loose that'

'I'm so sorry that you feel like this, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better'

'Its ok, I'll get through it, I always do'

---

**Back to Danny**

After breakfast I made my way over to Tom's apartment for some song-writing. I felt the warm rays of the early summer-sun on my face and smiled to myself as I walked along the street. I couldn't believe it was almost summer again, it felt like only yesterday that I met Frankie and all of this began.

Over at Tom's we took out our guitars and started playing and talking and all of a sudden Tom started playing a familiar song.

'Dude, what song is that? I recognize it, but I can't place it?'

'You and me by Lifehouse, I thought it fit pretty well with everything going on these days' Tom said.

'Are you insinuating something here Tom?' I asked cynically knowing perfectly well what he was not saying.

'Nope, nothing, you're probably reading to much into it'

'Yeah probably' I answered but I think we both knew what was not being said here.

_What day is it? _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you _

_Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it? _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"Point taken" I though to myself as Tom finished the song.

**Tom's pov**

Tom, Doug and Harry were sitting in Danny's living-room waiting for him to finish getting dressed.

'This whole thing is starting to get slightly annoying' I started in a quiet voice. 'All those two do is mope around and avoid each other, its so frustrating'

'I know, but we've already tried to get them together, Jess even told Frankie that we all knew'

'She did what?' I uttered with, what I assume, a look of panic on my face. 'Frankie is going to kill me'

'Sure, but anyway' Harry continued. 'We need to fix this, fast'

'Oh, plan forming guys. Just watch this' I said excitedly.

'Hey Frankie!' I yelled at Frankie who was passing by on her way to her bedroom.

'What?'

'I think Danny had something to show you'

'Really, where is he?'

'I think he's in his bedroom'

'Ok' she added and then kept on walking to Danny's door. She hesitantly knocked before entering and closing the door behind her.

'Come on guys, hurry up' I smiled as I ran over to the door. 'Its time'

'For what?' Dougie and Harry asked at the same time while looking at me.

'Operation lockdown' I explained and fished a key out of my back-pocket. 'I'm sick of those two not telling each other, and this is the only plan I've got left'

'Ok…I still don't understand completely'

'Don't worry, it will all become clear soon enough' I smiled easily.

And with those words I locked the door from the outside, leaving Frankie and Danny on the other side.

**Danny's pov**

'I have no idea what he's up to' I said referring to Tom's behavior. 'Did you hear that?'

'What?' Frankie asked confused.

'It sounded like' I began while walking over to the door and turning the handle. 'What the?'

'What is it?'

'It's locked'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah. Tom! What are you doing?' I yelled through the door.

'Me and the boys are sick of you two moping around, and we're not opening this door until you two fix this'

'What?!'

'Sorry dude, I had to do it'

'But, hey Tom…' I sighed and leaned my head against the doorpost. 'Tom? Come back here'

When I didn't get an answer I turned back to Frankie who was now sat on the bed.

'I guess we're stuck'

'I guess so'

'Do you have any idea of why we're locked in here?' Frankie asked me as I took a seat next to her.

'Ehm, no…' I lied.

'Me neither'

We spent a couple of minutes in silence, just sitting next to each other before I finally spoke.

'Ok'

'Ok what?'

'Ok, I might know why we're locked in here'

'Oh, I might know too'

'Really?' we both said at the same time.

'You first' she said and after taking a deep breath I started.

**Frankie's pov**

'I have…well I just' his voice shook a bit as he said that. 'Recently I've been having these weird feelings about this person'

'Oh really, about who?' I asked him carefully.

'Ehrm, about…' he started very hesitantly which only made me more nervous. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to hear this.

'You' he said finally.

I stared at his face, surrounded by the wild curls, and fought the urge to run my fingers through them when what he said finally hit me.

'Huh?'

'I've been having these weird feelings for you' he said in one breath.

'But I have been, and I thought, but this, huh?' I was majorly confused by now.

'Huh?' he responded to my rambling.

'I've been having these weird feelings for you too' I finally managed to get out.

'Huh?' once again.

'Fine, I like you, more than as a friend. There, now I said it' I said and buried my face in my hands. I felt him shift next to me and for a second I thought that he was going to walk away.

'I like you too, more than as a friend' he said quietly.

'Wow, this is not how I expected this to go' I thought to myself and then covered my mouth with my hand when I realized that I'd said it out loud.

He chuckled lightly beside me before answering. 'Believe me, this is not what I expected either'

We sat there for a while, taking everything in, before he opened his mouth to speak once more.

'I like you'

'I like you too'

'I want to kiss you'

'I wanted to kiss you first' I said with a small pout which made him smile.

Frankie and Danny looked at each other and it soon turned into a staring-contest, the loser being the one who caved. They both moved closer at the same time and ended up bashing their heads together and falling of the bed.

'Ouch' we both cried out as we fell.

Danny started to laugh and I couldn't do anything else but to join him, this situation was getting weirder by the second, but in a hilarious way of course.

'Dude, you realize we just had a fight about which one of us is more awesome' I said looking into his eyes.

'Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I won' Danny said with a cocky tone.

'Yeah right' I said leaning closer stopping with my lips only inches from his.

Suddenly he carefully cupped my chin and the small distance that was between us a second ago quickly disappeared. As our lips met I was filled with the most amazing feeling. This tingling all the way through my body, and I don't really know how to explain it, except that it felt so right.

We pulled apart but our faces still remained mere inches apart.

'You still feel that way' I whispered into his ear.

'Ehrm…no' He said and pulled me closer. 'We're both awesomest'

'Awesomest? Well, ok then' I said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 'It can be our word; Awesomest'

'I like it' he nodded

'I like you'

'I like you to'


	12. Dance silver moon’s sparkling

Thank you sooo much for the reviews, they mean the world to me…:D

Probably around three chapters left now, but I'm planning a sequel, so this might not be the end…Mohahaha, sorry, I'm just stupid today…

**C****hapter twelve: ****Dance silver moon's sparkling **

**Tom's pov**

Me and the boys came back to the apartment around ten the next day preparing for the worst, but were pleasantly surprised. We didn't find a kicked down door and two very angry people but the direct opposite.

We walked into Danny's bedroom only to find them asleep on the bed, together. They were lying as close as possible, like they couldn't be close enough and had their arms wrapped around each other, Frankie resting her head on Danny's chest.

'Aww, young love' Doug said acting a lot older than he is.

'Yeah we did good boys' I agreed. 'We did good'

'So what do we do now?' Harry asked. 'I'm bored'

'Well, do you want to do something grown-up now? To continue down this path of righteousness'

'Like what?'

'Oh, I don't know. I could do with an ice-cream'

'Yeah me too' Doug agreed cheerfully and we quietly left the sleeping couple to get some ice-cream.

---

**Danny's pov**

I woke up the next morning and smiled as I realized that last nights events actually had taken place. I had told Frankie about my feelings and she felt the same way, and now she was lying in my arms. I felt my smile grow even bigger as she shuffled slightly in her sleep, nestling even closer to me and I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

'Are you awake?' I heard her mumble into my chest, her warm breath tickling my skin.

'Yes, did I wake you?'

'Kind of, but I don't mind' she said lifting her head a bit and locking into my eyes.

'Wow' I said stroking her cheek. 'You look beautiful'

'Thank you, so do you' she smiled easily while running her finger through my hair. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that'

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this' I said and kissed her gently.

'Mmm, I like it'

'You do ha… well, there's more where that came from' I said and pulled her close again.

'Oh really' she smiled cheekily. 'I bet there is'

We stayed like that for a long time, just kissing and as I resurfaced for air for about the 15th time, my stomach made a growling sound.

'Great timing' I muttered into the kiss.

'That tickles' she giggled back. 'Come on lover-boy, let's make some breakfast' she said and stood up from the bed.

'Lover boy?'

'Yep, I thought it suited you'

'I suppose I could get use to it' I smiled as I grabbed her hand. God it felt good to hold her like this. This was even better than in my wildest imaginations, everything about her was just perfect.

'So, what do you want for breakfast' she asked as we got to the kitchen.

'Nothing'

'Nothing?'

'Yep, I'm cooking today, what do you want for breakfast?'

'You're cooking, interesting…Then I'd like pancakes please'

'Pancakes it is' I said as I opened the fridge. 'Ehm pancakes…those have like milk and eggs and that stuff in them right?'

'Eh, yeah'

'Ok, just checking. I said trying to show of a confident smile. 'Why don't you go and have a shower and I'll have breakfast ready when you get out'

'Are you sure? I can help you if you want to'

'Perfectly sure, now go on, let the master-chef work in peace'

'Fine, but come and get me if you set the place on fire'

'Haha, very funny' I pecked her lips quickly before ushering her out of the kitchen'

'I'm going, I'm going' she said laughing. 'I can't wait for breakfast'

**Frankie's pov**

As I stepped into the shower I couldn't stop the huge grin covering my face. I hadn't stopped smiling since I woke up this morning and right now it felt like I would never stop. I was just so happy I felt like shouting it to the world. It was an amazing feeling, and knowing that Danny felt the same way as me only made me happier.

I felt the warmth of the shower and started humming along to this song that had been stuck in my head for days. I hadn't been able to place it yet, I had it on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't find the title of it.

I sang along to it as I washed my hair and then I realized which song it was that I was singing. I laughed at my own stupidity and stepped out of the shower putting on some clean clothes.

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

I walked back into the kitchen singing the song and found Danny in front of the stove making pancakes that actually looked really good.

'So, you've got me to make you feel stronger then' he said with a smile as he turned around.

'Yep, you don't mind do you?'

'Nope, not really, now sit down my lady, your food is ready'

'Yay, I'm exited'

'You should be'

'Wow, these are really good' I said as I took a bite of the pancake he put in front of me.

'Humpf, I feel slightly insulted'

'You're the one who said you couldn't cook, not me'

'Right, well, obviously I can make pancakes'

'You sure can'

Danny joined me by the table and started to eat his own breakfast as well. We sat there talking for a while when Tom, Dougie and Harry walked through the door.

'Don't you guys even knock these days?' Danny asked as he noticed them.

'Not really' Tom answered as the other two nodded. 'We didn't see any point'

'You're finally up' Doug started. 'Now we can have some fun'

'What do you mean by finally?' I asked him.

'We were here this morning to check up on you guys, you know, just to make sure you were still alive and all'

'Oh, I'm not sure how I should feel about that'

'Feel good, we sure do'

'Haha, ok then, I feel good'

'I suppose we owe you guys a thank you' Danny said and placed his hand on mine. 'Who knows what would have happened it you hadn't done what you did'

'We know mate, official match-makers, that's us these days' Tom said proudly.

'Well, thank you anyway' I said and smiled at them.

'But Tom, if you knew that I liked Frankie and that she liked me, why didn't you say something? Danny asked.

'I promised to keep it quiet and I never break a promise. Plus, Frankie told me she'd hurt me if I did' he said with the last part barely audible.

'Haha, you let her scare you?' Danny chuckled.

'What, she can be scary when she wants to' Tom said trying to defend himself. 'Besides, none of the others said anything either'

'True' I said. 'But it all worked out for the best, lets just focus on that'

'Well spoken' Danny nodded and leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. 'Let's just focus on us'

'Eww, get a room or something' Doug said trying to fake disgust.

'Actually, this is my room and I can do what I want in here' He replied pulling me onto his lap 'Like this and this and this' he said between kissing me on my cheek.

I giggled before turning my head to the boys standing beside us 'You might want to take that as you cue boys'

'Fine, but we'll be back later and then I don't want to see any of this smooching-business' Harry said sternly.

'Yes Sir' we both said laughing at him as they exited the apartment.

'I could get used to this' Danny said holding me close.

'So could I'

'I've been thinking about something'

'Ok, what?' I said slightly confused.

'I know we're kind of together now, but we've still not dated or anything, so if you would to do me the honour, then I would like to take you out on our first official date'

'Really?' I squealed excitedly. 'I'd love that'

'Perfect, be ready at seven tonight for a night you'll never forget' Danny said and carefully set me down on the kitchen-tiles.

'Where are you going? I thought that you were off today'

'I am, but I've got stuff to do' he said giving me a quick peck. 'I'll see you at seven'

'Yeah, see you then' I said as I walked him to the door. 'Oh, wait, what do I wear?'

'Something nice'

'That specific...Hm' I said. 'I suppose I'll have to go shopping then' I said more to myself this time as Danny had already left.

---

**Danny's pov**

'Tom, should I wear a suit or not? I can't decide'

'Suit, always go with the suit, they make girls melt you know'

'Ok, melting is always good' I said back. I ran my fingers through my hair and adjusted my shirt one last time before leaving Toms bathroom. It was now half past six and I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

'Dude, why are you so nervous?' Tom asked as he came up behind me. 'Its only Frankie'

'I know, but I just want everything to be special for her'

'Don't worry, everything will be perfect. That's what you've got us for'

'Yeah I know, I know. I should get going now; I'll see you in a bit'

'Yep, go sweep her of her feet'

'I'll do my best'

I walked up to the door, to my own apartment and knocked on it. I wasn't really sure why, but how many times have I gone on a date with the person I live with?

A couple of seconds later I heard her on the other side and I took a step back when she opened the door. My eyes landed on her as she stood in the doorway and I couldn't help but stare at her. Everything about her, from her hair to her dress were perfect and I saw that small glistening in her eyes when she smiled that always made my heart melt.

'Wow, you look beautiful' I managed to get out.

'You don't look to bad either' she smiled as she gave me a hug.

'Are you ready for our date?' I asked and held out my hand'

She took it in hers before answering: 'I can't wait'

I drove her over to a nearby park and parked the car underneath a couple of trees. I opened the door for her and I couldn't help but smile at her confused look when all she saw was grass.

'If we're playing football, then I wished you'd have told me, because I really didn't bring the right shoes'

'Don't worry; we're not playing football, just come with me'

We walked along a small path until we reached a small gazebo, surrounded by all kinds of wild flowers. I could see her eyes grow bigger as she took in the scene in front of her and smiled as she squeezed my hand when we walked up the small steps.

We sat down by the table and I poured her some champagne from the bottle next to me.

'You did all this?' she asked and took a small sip from her drink.

'I had some help from three little helpers, but basically yes'

'It's amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me'

'I'm glad you like it, and I'm really glad that you are here tonight' I said as I reached over the table and placed my hand over hers.

'I wouldn't want to be anywhere else'

We started to eat our dinner and talked about everything while doing so. When we finished I gracefully raised my hand to signal to the others that we were done, and suddenly a song started playing.

'I'm not much of a dancer' I started, 'But, would you like to dance?'

'I'd love to' she answered and I helped her up.

'You know, I always thought that stuff like this only happens in movies' she said looking into my eyes. 'And if it ever happened to me, I'd probably think it was so cheesy and laugh my way through it. But being here, right now, with you, I can honestly say that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here with you'

'Kiss her already' I heard Harry yell from somewhere behind us.

'Dude!' I yelled back.

'Yeah' Frankie said with a smile. 'Kiss her already'

'Your wish is my command' I said and kissed her.

**Frankie's pov**

'Your wish is my command' I heard Danny say before he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. That kiss was literally breathtaking and I felt my knees wanting to give in. Not wanting it to end, I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss even more.

After the date we drove back to the apartment and being the perfect gentleman that he is, he walked me to the door, but since we live together, he didn't stop there. He walked me to my bedroom door and gave me the sweetest goodnight-kiss before walking over to his own bedroom.

'Hey Danny' I said after him.' Would you like to come in for a come of coffee or something?'

'I'd love to' he said as he walked over to me again. 'So, is there any chance of something other than just coffee happening?'

'Hm, why don't you just come in and see'

'Don't mind if I do' he said and quickly followed me inside, picking my up in his arms as he did so.

---

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night had been on of the best nights in my life and the fact that Danny was lying beside me only made the thought even sweeter.

I carefully poked him in the side to see if he was awake yet and got a small grunt as a response.

'Does that mean that you are awake?' I asked as I kissed him on his cheek.

'Now I am' he said as he tugged me closer and pulled the cover over the both of us.

'That sure woke you up'

'It is the best way to wake up'

I giggled at his response and we stayed under the covers for a while, before we ran out of air and had to escape them.

'Can I tell you something?' he asked looking at me.

'Sure, anything'

'I love you'

I heard him say those three small words even though it took me a while to actually process them. He loves me, wow, what do I say to that? I mean, of course I love him, don't I? I have loved him as a friend for months now, so this shouldn't be any different.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I looked into his eyes and I could see a small questioning look in them.

'I…I just…I'm sorry, but I cant, I'm just not ready yet' I finally said.

'Oh, well, that's ok' he said but I could see that he was hurt.

'I just need to do something first' I said as I got out of bed. 'Can I borrow your car?'

'Yeah sure, where are you going? Do you need me to come with you?'

'No thanks, it's just something I need to do myself'

'Oh I see' he answered now looking even more hurt than before.

'I'll see you this afternoon' I said as I walked towards the bedroom door'

'Em, sure, see you'

---

I left the apartment and jumped into Danny's car and quickly pulled put of the driveway. I drove until I reached the road leading to Brighton and started to relax a bit as I kept on going. I hated myself for just leaving him like that, but this was just something that I had to do.

About two hours later I reached the exit and drove into the city, not stopping until I reached my destination. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, it had been a long time since I last visited this place and all the memories came flooding back.

I walked along a small gravel path and stopped in front of the familiar black stone.

'Hi mom, it's been a while'

---

**Danny's pov**

After Frankie left I wandered aimlessly around the apartment for a while but soon got sick of it and walked over to Toms instead.

'Hey mate, what's up?' He asked as I stepped inside.

'Just a bit confused, that's all'

'About what? I thought you'd be with Frankie all day today'

'So did I, but after I told her I loved her she just freaked out and left, I just don't know what I did'

'Wait, you told her that you loved her?'

'Yep' I muttered.

'And she just left? Why?'

'I have no idea; she said she wasn't ready and that she had to do something'

'Hm, I wish I could help you but I haven't got a clue about what she could be doing'

I sank even deeper into the couch when something suddenly hit me.

'Wait, what day is it today?'

'It's Saturday'

'Not the day, what date is it?'

'The seventh, why do you ask?'

'God, now I know why she left. How could I forget something like that?'

'Like what? I'm totally confused her, enlighten me please'

'Today is the fifth anniversary of the day that her mother died'

'Oh'

'Yeah, oh'

'Do you know where she went then?'

'Yeah probably, but I don't know what to do with that information'

'You should go after her'

'Are you sure? I don't want to push her or anything'

'I'm sure. You need to go after her'

'Ok, but she took my car'

'Here' he said and handed me his keys. 'Take mine'

'Thanks mate, I owe you big-time for this'

'No worries'

----

I drove down the highway towards Brighton wondering if she'd still be there when I got there. She had about 40 minutes of a head-start on me, but if I knew her right I knew exactly where she'd be.

I pulled up in front of the cemetery and hoped that I'd remembered the name correctly. I asked a man who looked like he worked there if he could help me find a certain grave, and he pointed me in the right direction.

As I walked along the gravel path I looked at the stones surrounding me and was struck by the beauty of this place. Nearly every grave had fresh flowers by them and the entire cemetery was very peaceful.

I saw her in front of her mother's grave but stopped about 20 feet away, not wanting to disturb her.

**Frankie's pov**

I heard someone stepping on the gravel behind me, but didn't turn around. I was to busy talking to my mothers headstone. It might sound weird, but I had done it ever since she died, it was kind of my way to be close to her even tough she wasn't really there.

'I'm just confused. I am really happy, but I just couldn't say those words' I said trying to explain the entire situation. 'The way he makes me feel, is just indescribable, I have never been happier than when I am with him. And now…' I started but chocked on my own words.

'And now I'm worried that I've ruined the best thing that I've ever had'

I felt a single tear find its way down my cheek as I uttered those words.

'You haven't ruined anything' I heard a voice say behind me.

'Danny?!' I said as I turned around. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm so sorry I forgot about this day' he began. 'I can't even imagine…'

'How did you find me?' I asked as he got closer.

'You told me about this place once, remember. I figured that you'd go here'

'I can't believe that you came after me'

'Of course I came after you' he said as he carefully wiped the tear from my cheek. 'I'd do anything for you'

I looked into his eyes as he said those words and was filled with a sense of calm. I knew that I could trust him.

'I love you'

'Are you sure? Because I'd totally understand if you're not, and I can wait and all'

'I've never been more sure about anything'

'Great, because I really didn't want to wait' he said with a smile.

I smiled back before kissing him on the lips and wrapping my arms around him.

'Come with me' I said and grabbed his hand.

'Where too?'

'I've got something to show you' I said and walked over to my mother's grave again. Danny looked at me a bit puzzled before understanding and standing with me.

'Danny, this is my mother. Mom, this is Danny, the one I told you about'

'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Gordon, you have a really nice daughter here' he said and I smiled at him squeezing his hand lightly.

'I think she likes me' he whispered which made me laugh.

'I think she does'


	13. It could be so much more

Wow, three chapters in three days, lovely… Anyway, this chapter has been haunting me for the last couple of days, every moment of the day, even when I sleep. I wonder if it's trying to tell me something… :)

**Chapter thirteen: It could be so much more**

'Oh, I had completely forgotten about that' I said with a small frown.

Me and Danny had been back in London for about two weeks now and everything was going great. It might sound stupid to put it like that, but I can't describe it any other way, everything is just wonderful right now and I couldn't be happier.

It took a while to get used to living together and being together, but we're not actually living together as a couple. I still spend a couple of nights a week in my room and Danny does the same in his.

'I know me too' he nodded. 'But it was bound to come up sometime'

'It's just so soon, we've only just got together and, oh, I don't know, I'll just miss you'

'I'll miss you too' he said and pulled me in for a hug. 'But we'll talk everyday and it won't be that bad, I promise'

'You promise?'

'I promise. Now we'd better start making use of the time we have left before I have to go' he said with a cheeky smile.

'When do you have to leave?' I asked completely oblivious to what he was talking about.

'On Friday, and its Wednesday today, so I've got two days only for you'

'At least that's something' I said as I pecked him on the lips. 'Now, what were you talking about before?'

---

The two days passed quickly and we had a great time, even though I couldn't stop thinking about him leaving. It was going to be hard living in our apartment alone and not being able to see him everyday, but I knew it wasn't going to change anything between us.

'I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm going to miss you' Danny murmured into a kiss.

'Me neither' I murmured back. 'But' I said and pulled back a bit, 'We'll talk every day'

'I'll call you as soon as we get there tonight'

'I'll be waiting. And you know, this phone thing might not be so bad anyway'

'Oh really, why not?'

'It'll definitely make me want you even more' I smirked. 'And you never know what might get said during the long hours of the night, when you're all alone in your bunk'

'Oohh, now I'm actually exited to get on the bus. I love you for, well basically everything'

'I love you too' I said and kissed him again. 'Now get going, so I can start missing you. And don't forget to call me tonight'

'I won't. Bye baby, talk soon'

'Bye'

And just like that he stepped on the bus and drove off into the sunset. Well, maybe not the sunset but he did drive off and leave me alone.

I walked around the apartment for a while but quickly got bored of it and decided to see if the other girls wanted to go shopping and miss the guys together.

---

'Hey look at this' Sarah said and handed me a magazine.

Danny and the boys had been away on tour for two weeks now and even though we tried to talk to each other every day, it was hard not being able to see him and actually touch him. I spent a lot of time with the other girls and we found a lot of comfort in the fact that we all felt the same way.

The band had been playing for three nights in a row now and I hadn't talked to Danny for two days, which bummed me out really bad. I knew that the tour-schedule was tiring and that I worked a lot, but I still missed his voice.

'What?' I said as my eyes scanned the page. 'Oh'

'What is it?' Jess and Dani said at the same time.

'Ehm, it's an article about Danny, and some pictures of him with some girl' I said.

'Let me see' Dani said and took the magazine from me. 'That's Rebecca, remember her, she's Danny's ex girlfriend'

'Oh, right, I thought that she looked familiar' I said slightly confused. I was used to seeing pictures of Danny with other girls, but never before had I seen one with him and some girl he actually knew.

'What does the article say?' Jess asked when she couldn't read it upside down.

'I'll read it to you' Dani said. 'The picture says:'

"_Danny Jones of Mcfly with latest catch?"_

'And then there's the article' she continued.

"_Danny and his stunning blonde girl were seen last night exiting posh restaurant 'Fouls' together, seeming noticeable happy. The couple tried to shield themselves from the cameras but proved unsuccessful, and resorted to quickly driving off in a waiting car. __None of the reporters outside managed to find out who the girl is, but they sure looked happy together. Maybe its love in the air for the young Mcflier."_

'Did you know about that?' Sarah asked me after Dani finished reading.

'No, not really' I said with a small smile.

'Are you worried?' she then said carefully.

'Nope, not at all, I trust him completely'

'Good, you should' Dani continued. 'These things happen all the time, it's usually nothing'

'I know'

'It doesn't make it any more fun though' Jess said.

'Not at all' we all agreed.

When Danny called the next morning I had just woken up and was still in bed.

'I'm so sorry I haven't called you the last couple of days, I've just been really busy.

'Its ok, I understand. Oh, and I saw you in the papers yesterday' I said.

'I know, I read that too, Rebecca says hi by the way'

'Oh, say hi back' I said slightly confused.

'I'll do that when I see her the next time' he answered. 'You don't mind me hanging out with her do you?'

'Not at all' I said even though it bothered me a bit. 'It's good that you have someone to hang out with. I'm just sad that I have to resort to the papers to get a look of you'

'I know, it's hard for me too, but this won't go on forever you know. Before we know it, the tour will be over and I'll be back home with you' he said in a reassuring voice.

'I can't wait' I said and hoped that he could tell that I was smiling. 'I miss you loads'

'I miss you too. I've got to go now, its time for sound-check'

'Ok, I love you'

'I love you too, and I'll call you tonight if I have time'

'Do that, bye'

'Bye'

After hanging up the phone I fell back in my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I missed him like crazy and I couldn't wait until I could see him again. Just then the phone rang again but this time it was Jess.

'Hey Jess, what's up?'

'Hey hun. Nothing much, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go up and see the boys this weekend'

'Are you serious?' I asked sitting up again.

'Yep, me and Sarah have been planning to do it and figured we could turn it into a road-trip, you now, just us girls'

'Wow, I'd love to' I said exited. 'When do we go?'

'Friday morning, if that suits you'

'Sounds great! I can't wait'

'Me neither, I'll come pick you up around 9'

'See you then'

'Yep, bye'

I got out of bed and walked to the door to pick up today's paper. I quickly scanned the front page and continued to read it when I walked back into the kitchen. In the entertainment section I once again found a picture of Danny and Rebecca, the fourth one this week, but as I looked closer I realized that it was a different girl. The article talked about another new girl in Danny's life, and it bothered me to read it. It was hard being his girlfriend and having to read about him and other girls, and not seeing him only made it worse. It made me feel so small, like I didn't matter, even though I knew I did and I hated the fact that they made me feel like this.

The following week flew by and before we knew it, it was Friday and only hours until we'd get to see the boys again.

'I'm so exited' Dani squealed. 'In only an hour, I'll get to see Tom again, YAY!'

'Yay! From me too' Sarah joined in. 'I can't believe that we're finally here.

'Cant you drive any faster?' they both asked me.

'Sorry girls, this is as fast as this car goes' I smiled at them. 'But I think I saw our exit back there, we should be at the hotel earlier than planned anyway'

'Super!'

After we parked the car outside the hotel and managed to get all out bags out of the car, we stumbled into the lobby where they boys were supposed to meet us.

The lobby was huge, with marble floors and pillars everywhere you turned, it looked beautiful and we all smiled at the sight of it.

'Dani!' we heard a voice say from behind us, causing us all to turn around at the same time and fall into a messy pile, consisting of ourselves and all our bags.

'Tom! Oh my god, it's so good too see you' I heard Dani's muffled voice say from somewhere beneath Jess. 'Can you please help me up? I'm kind of stuck'

'Sure, grab my hand' Tom said and swiftly dragged her free from the pile and into his arms. 'I've missed you so much'

'What is going on here?' I heard Danny say as he, Dougie and Harry walked up to us as well.

'We kind of fell' I explained sitting up and rubbing my elbow.

'I can't see that' he said and reached down to pull me up. 'Hi'

'Hi back' I said and kissed him. 'Wow that was one good kiss' I stated as we broke apart.

'I know' he said and kissed me again. 'I just love to kiss you'

'Aww, Harry and Dougie said at the same time. 'How sweet'

'Break it up guys, lets get these bags upstairs and then we can go out to dinner, I'm starving' Tom said to everyone.

'Yay food' I said and followed the line of people heading towards the elevator.

**Danny's pov**

I smiled as Frankie followed Tom towards the elevator; it was really great to have her around again. We took the elevator up to our floor and I showed her to my room.

'This is cozy' she said as she looked around. 'Very nice'

'I know, it's nicer now that you're here though'

'Thanks, it feels really good to be close to you again'

'I've missed you a lot'

'I've missed you too'

'Want to skip dinner and catch up a bit?' I asked her with a smile.

'I could do with some catching up' she nodded and gave me a passionate kiss.

'Awesomest'

'Awesomest'

---

The following day we spent in bed, talking and just enjoying seeing each other in real life again. It was great but I could see that there was something occupying Frankie's mind. Every now and then she would space out and I could see this small hint of sadness in her eyes.

'What's wrong? I know something's on your mind'

'Ehm, I just…Do you want to take a walk or something? I need some air'

'Sure' I said confused. 'Let's go'

**Frankie's pov**

We walked outside the hotel and found a park nearby which we started to circle. We walked in silence for a while, not knowing what to say, but I could tell that he had something to say as well.

'You can tell me anything, you know that don't you' I heard him say.

'I know' I said with a small smile. 'I want to explain why I've been pretty down today'

'Ok'

'I just, well, it hard to be away from you, and I... well, I guess that I'm not coping with all the press that good'

'Oh, ok'

'It's so hard to see the pictures of you and all those girls. Every day they're right there in front of me, being with you and talking to you and it makes me feel so small'

'I don't know what to say to that' he said looking at me.

'I know that you don't, I just wanted you to know that I feel like this. I try so hard to deal with all the headlines and stuff like that but it just gets to me sometimes'

'I suppose you wish that you could be with a normal guy, with someone who's not in the papers everyday' He said while shrugging his shoulders.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned towards Danny. 'How can you say something like that? You know that I wouldn't want to be with anyone other than you'

'I know, it's just that with a normal guy you wouldn't have to deal with all of this' He said sticking his hands in his pockets, as if trying to hide from me.

'Seriously? I don't want any other guy, stop talking like that' I said with a voice filled with hurt.

'I'm sorry, but sometimes I just get the feeling that you're sick of everything about me'

'What?! When have I ever said anything like that? Maybe if you talked to me every now and then you'd understand me better. You talked more to me when we were just friends than we do now'

**Back to Danny's pov**

'I'm sorry, but this touring makes me tired, I can't call you every night and talk for hours' I said but almost instantly regretted it.

'I have never asked you to do that' she said and now I could see her eyes watering a bit. 'That you care, and want to talk to me sometimes, that's all I ask for'

'Well, what if I can't give you that all the time?'

'What? What are you talking about?'

'I can't deal with you being jealous of me when I'm not home. I have to be able to hang out with other people without you getting mad at me' I said harshly.

'When have I ever done anything like that?' she asked coldly.

'Do you think I couldn't hear it in your voice when you asked about Rebecca and the other girls?'

'Maybe if you told me about it every now and then, so that I wouldn't have to find out about in the papers all the time'

'See! This is what I'm talking about. Now you're doing it again. Why don't you trust me?'

'What? Where is all this coming from?' she said with tears in her eyes.

'I can't deal with this right now' I said as I looked at her. I had no idea where all of this was coming from, I wasn't aware that I felt like this, but I couldn't stop speaking.

'What does that mean?'

'Just admit it, you want someone normal, who's not in the papers every other day' I blurted out again.

To this she said nothing, she just looked at me, with so much sadness in her eyes and I just looked back. I had no idea of what just happened, but something definitely changed between us.

'I guess that's it then' she said quietly wiping a tear from her eye. 'If you can't deal with this, then I won't make you'

'Fine'

'Fine' she said and turned around to go back to the hotel. 'Give me half an hour and I'll be gone' I heard her say before she started to walk away. I looked after her when she suddenly turned around and came back to where I was standing.

'Fuck you Danny' she said as she came to a halt in front of me. 'I never thought that you could hurt me like this, but apparently I was wrong'

'Apparently you were' I responded with anger in my voice. 'I can't believe that you blame me for all this'

'We're through' she said with a voice barely holding together.

'Good' I said and at the same time I felt something break inside me. 'Now, just leave me alone' I said while turning away to hide the tears that were falling from my eyes. I walked along the park, not turning around once, as I tried to understand what had just happened. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that it was pouring down; all I could think about was the pain I felt inside.

**Frankie's pov**

'Now, just leave me alone' I heard him say as he started to walk away from me. I looked up at the sky and felt a raindrop hit my cheek. It slowly found its way down and blended with the tears that were already covering them.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out crying right there, and as the rain began to fall I watched his back get smaller and smaller and he walked further away. Just like that, it was all over, and it hurt so bad I could barely breathe.

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we love_

_Like its forever_

_Then live the rest of our li__fe_

_But not together_


	14. No happy ending?

**Chapter fourteen: ****No happy ending?**

_Wake up in the morning_

_Stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen_

_I guess I wish you well_

_Mm a little bit of heaven_

_With a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told._

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_A happy ending gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wasted everyday_

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_No happy ending_

_This is the way that we love_

_Like its forever_

_Then live the rest of our life_

_But not together_

'Frankie! What's wrong? Why are you crying?' Jess asked as she sat me down on the bed.

'I…I mean, we…' I tried to form the words but couldn't get them out. My throat was sore from crying so hard and my entire face was puffy from all the tears. I must have looked like a complete mess, but it didn't bother me, I was heartbroken and it was the only thing on my mind.

After our fight I had gone to the train station and taken the first train back to London. That's where I was now, in our apartment, crying my eyes out, trying to figure out where to go, when Jessica found me.

'Come on hun, you can tell me. What happened?' she continued slowly stroking my back.

'Its over'

'What is over?'

'Me and Danny'

'What? But how, I mean you're like, how?'

'We had a fight about something, I can't even remember what. One minute we were fine and then the next it was all over'

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' she said again. 'But you guys are like made for each other'

'I thought so too, but obviously not' I muttered bitterly while trying to calm down.

'Don't you love him anymore?'

'Of course I do. You can't just stop loving someone like that, you know' I snapped harshly but instantly regretted it when I saw the look on Jessica's face. 'I'm sorry; it's just been a long day'

'Its ok, don't worry about it' she said with a small smile. 'Now, don't hurt me for saying this, but you can't let go this easy'

'What do you mean? It's not only my decision'

'You love Danny and he loves you, and that's all that matters, you know that'

'The things that were said, I just, well, he won't be able to forgive me'

'He said some things to didn't he?'

'Sure, but…'

'No buts!' she said standing up in front of me. 'Do you think you could forgive him for all of this?'

'I don't know' I said quietly. 'I don't know'

**Danny's pov **

'You have to get her back, you know that don't you?' Doug said from his place by the window.

'Its too late, she left' I muttered. 'She didn't even take her things with her. That's how badly she wanted to get away from me'

'You know that's not true' Tom filled in. 'You had a fight, so what, everyone has them'

'This wasn't just any fight, we broke up' I sighed. 'Just like that we were over'

'You still love her, don't you?'

'Of course I do'

'And you want her back?'

'I…I don't know. There were a lot of things said, from my side that I just…'

'She said some things too, didn't she?'

'Sure but, not like me'

'This isn't only your fault Dan, trust me. You guys love each other, you can get past this'

'I wish I could believe that, but, I don't know'

**Back to Frankie**

After what seemed like hours, but most likely were minutes I spoke again.

'Do you really think that it could work?'

'What could work?'

'Us, me and Danny. Do you think we can get past this?'

'I really do. More than anything' she smiled reassuringly. 'You're thinking about it aren't you?'

'Maybe, I know that what we had was something special, but I just don't think I can handle being hurt again'

'Danny loves you, I know that. And I know that its cliché and all, but sometimes you have to risk it and just go for it. Forget about your worries and just go for it, if it doesn't work out, then it just wasn't meant to be, but there is always that chance that it will work out. And even the slightest fragment of a chance like that is worthy of going after'

'You really do believe in love don't you?'

'Yes, more than anything' she said again. 'You used to be like that too, remember?'

'Yeah, I know. I know what I have to do now'

'Finally' she said pulling me too my feet. 'If we hurry we can still make it'

'Make it where?' I asked confused.

'To the train-station. There's a four o'clock train that should get you there in time'

'Get me where in time?'

'Before the bus leaves' she said pushing me out the door. 'Now hurry up!'

As we drove towards the train-station I kept thinking about what I was going to do. But maybe Jessica was right, sometimes you just have to risk it, not caring about your fears and insecurities. Just go for it.

'I am doing the right thing aren't I?' I asked Jess who looked up from her mobile.

'Trust me, you know it too'

'Yeah, I guess I do'

----

**Danny's pov**

'Oh crap! What the hell have I done?' I said as I paced the room. 'I have to get her back'

'Yes you do' the others said together.

'But how? She's gone, how will I find her?'

'I bet she'll be at the train-station this afternoon' Doug said mysteriously.

'What? How do you…you know something don't you?'

'Ehm, I might'

'Tell me'

'I happen to know that she and Jessica will be on the six o'clock train'

'At six o'clock? That's in like 20 minutes!'

'I know, you really should get going'

I raced to the door but turned around before reaching it. 'I am doing the right thing right?'

'Yes'

'Good, I thought so too'

'Hurry up dude!' Harry yelled. 'Go get her back!'

'Ill do my best'

As I ran through the hotel-lobby and out to my car I noticed that it was still raining. I looked up at the grey skies and couldn't help but smile at the irony of it.

It was now ten to six and I still didn't have a clue where she was getting off or what she was doing here again. What if she only came for her things?

The thought struck me but I quickly pushed it aside, if I was going to do this I couldn't think about maybes. I had to get her back, and I was going to. That was the only thought allowed inside my head as I raced on.

I double-parked my car outside the station, not caring about anything but Frankie, and quickly stepped into the already crowded place. I could see the train standing at the platform but all the people around me made it harder to see anything else. How was I going to find her in here?

**Frankie's pov**

'Are you sure he will be here?' I asked Jessica as we stepped of the train. 'Wouldn't it be easier to just go to the hotel or something?'

'No' she said finally. 'He'll be here, trust me'

I looked at her and thought that I could spot a small hint of something in her eyes. She obviously knew more that she said she did. I was just about to ask her about it when I turned around and realized that she was gone. I looked around me but couldn't see a thing for all the people.

"If she said that Danny would be here, then I guess I'll just have to trust her on it" I thought as I made my way towards a bench to see I could find him.

I carefully climbed up on it and began to look around. For a second I though that I caught a glimpse of Danny, but when I looked again he was gone.

Then suddenly, about 175 feet away from me, on another bench, I noticed the familiar curly locks.

'Danny!'

**Danny's pov**

I turned around so quickly, at the sound of my name, that I almost fell of the bench I was standing on. I scanned the people around me for the person until I found her, standing on a bench as well, looking at me with a small smile.

'Frankie!' I yelled back before taking a deep breath. 'I'm so sorry for everything. I don't mean all the things that I said. I was just scared, scared of feeling like this'

'I'm sorry too, I never meant to hurt you and make you feel like I don't care. Because I do, I care so much'

I realized that people were stopping and looking at us having a conversation over every ones heads but I couldn't care less. All I could think about was Frankie and how much I loved her.

'I love you! I need you to breathe, to be, to live. You are my life. I love you more than anything, and I know that music is my first priority and I don't always have a choice but when I do, I promise that I will always choose you'

'So, you're saying that you love me more than your Fender? She yelled back with a smile.

'I love you more than a thousand Fenders' I added, a huge smile of relief spreading across my face.

We stood like that, just looking at each other for a while before I noticed someone tugging my sleeve. When I looked down I saw a little old lady standing beside me, motioning for me to lean closer so that I can hear what she has to say.

'You told her how you feel, and she feels the same way. Now don't just stand here, Go get her!'

I smile at her before standing up again and quickly jumping of the bench and starting to make my way through all the people now surrounding us.

I saw Frankie doing the same thing and when we finally reach each other we just stood there, looking at the other.

'I was so afraid I lost you' she said quietly.

'So was I. but that doesn't matter now' I said and gently cupped her face. 'It's you and me forever! I'll never let you go again'

Just then she reaches around my neck and pulls me closer. I look into her eyes before gently kissing her on the lips.

'This is how love should be' she whispers as she gently strokes my cheek. 'Just you and me, nothing more and nothing less'

'Now that's more like it, young man' the little old lady says and smiles at us. Frankie smiles back at her and starts to chuckle.

I start to laugh at her and pull Frankie in for a hug, spinning her around doing so.

'I'm gonna love you more than anyone' I start looking into her beautiful eyes. 'I'm gonna hold you closer than before'

'How did you know?'

'I know you'

'I know'

'I love you' I whisper in her ear. 'Always have and always will'

'Awesomest' she says and gives me a small kiss. 'Just awesomest'

--- The End ---

----------

-------

----

End A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they mean the world to me!

And, the sequel/spin off is on its way. Chapter one will probably be up on Thursday.


End file.
